RUN! RUN! RUN!
by PrxJeon
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UPDATE] Let me run more. Please let me run more. Even though my feet are full of scars / VKOOK AND JIKOOK/ RATE M for bad language, psychologic, and many things / CHAPTER 4 : Ketika Taehyung berusaha mengungkap kebenaran dari semua kekacauannya, ia justru dibingungkan dengan dua pilihan.
1. Chapter 1 - PROLOGUE

**RUN! RUN! RUN!**

 **.**

 _ **Jeon Jungkook**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 **.**

 **VKOOK**

 **JIKOOK**

 **.**

 **Rate M**

 **.**

 **Romance, mystery,** _ **bad language**_ **, hurt/comfort, AU, psychologic**

 **.**

 **Boys Love, sexual contents (but I don't think so), typos, and so many that you can find**

 **.**

 **I don't own the characters**

 **.**

 _Let me run more. Please let me run more._

 _Even though my feet are full of scars_ **–Jeon Jungkook** -

* * *

 ****

 **Beberapa konten akan mengandung unsur kekerasan, bahasa yang tidak baik, dan seksual konten. Harap klik tanda [X] jika tidak berkenan**

 **Jungkook terduduk di halte bus seorang diri. Hujan-hujan seperti ini jarang ada orang akan menunggu bus. Hanya ada Jungkook seorang diri. Iya, hanya dia sendiri,** _ **mungkin**_ **.**

Jungkook mendengus, gurunya lagi-lagi membuatnya harus pulang sore. Dan jangan lupakan tugas-tugas itu yang setia menempel di pikiran Jungkook seperti parasit. Dan untuk kedua kali nya ia mendengus ketika hujan mengguyur kota Seoul, sialnya ia lupa bawa payung. Ia segera berlari ke halte bus dan mendekap tubuhnya yang basah akibat guyuran hujan.

Jungkook mengusap kedua tangannya. _Pukul 17.00 KST_. Seoul tampak gelap. Dan ia benci gelap. Beberapa hari ini ia merasa diikuti, entah oleh siapa. Ia hanya berharap bahwa bus akan segera datang. Jungkook melirik ke kanan dan kiri, _tak ada siapa pun_. Kadang ia merasa konyol jika harus bersikap pengecut, tapi bagaimana lagi.

Getar dari smartphone nya menyentak badan Jungkook yang sedang melamun, ia merogoh saku nya, "halo?"

Oh, ini hyung nya. Bukan hyung kandung sebenarnya, hanya sahabat yang lebih tua dari Jungkook dan mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai hyung Jungkook.

"Aku baru akan pulang hyung. Disini hujan deras dan sialnya aku lupa bawa payung" jawab Jungkook. Ia tertawa sesaat mendengar jawaban di seberang line itu. "Tak usah kesini hyung, itu merepotkanmu. Sudah ya hyung, hp ku _low batt_. Bye hyung" Jungkook memutus panggilan tersebut.

Beruntung tak lama setelahnya, bus datang. Jungkook menghela napas lega. Ia takkan berada di halte terlalu lama.

* * *

 ****

 **Jungkook sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan** _ **Jungkookie**_ **yang diberikan oleh hyung nya. Hyung nya itu... Sangat Baik.**

"Kau suka ice cream nya _Jungkookie_?" tanya hyung nya, dan Jungkook mengangguk. Ia sibuk memakan ice cream kesukaannya.

"Kapan-kapan hyung belikan lagi oke? Atau kau mau makan saja? Kau kan belum makan dari tadi. Hyung yang traktir oke?" Dan Jungkook kembali mengangguk.

.

.

.

Mata Jungkook hampir saja terpejam saat mengetik tugas laporan dari gurunya. Untung saja hyung nya menginap di rumahnya, jadi Jungkook akan kembali membuka matanya saat sang hyung memegang pundak nya atau memanggil Jungkook. Tapi hari ini berbeda

"Hyung kerjakan mau?" tawar sang hyung. Jungkook tentu saja senang, tapi hyung nya ini kan sudah memiliki tugas lain, ia tak mau membebani hyung nya. Akhirnya Jungkook menggeleng, ia meregangkan otot nya lalu mengusap kedua kelopak matanya agar tidak mengantuk. Namun tiba-tiba saja laptop Jungkook sudah berpindah tangan pada sang hyung, "ku bantu oke? Jangan melawan."

* * *

 ****

 **Harusnya Jungkook sadar, selama ini ia di bohongi. Hyung nya sekarang terlihat terobsesi pada Jungkook. Awalnya Jungkook biasa saja, tapi entah kenapa perasaan itu semakin hari semakin membuatnya takut. Apalagi hyung nya sering mengucapkan kata-kata yang menurut Jungkook ambigu.**

"Jungkookie" sang hyung memanggil nama Jungkook ketika pemuda itu sibuk bermain smartphone nya. Hanya sebuah gumaman 'hmm' yang Jungkook keluarkan.

"Kau tahu kalau hyung menyukaimu kan?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kok hyung. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering mengucapkan kata-kata itu padaku. Kau mengagumi ku kan hyung? Akui saja" Jungkook terkekeh.

"Aku memang sangat mengagumi tahu? Kau itu perpaduan wajah yang pas, hyung ingin menahanmu untuk hyung saja"

"Konyol"

"Aku serius Jungkookie" sang hyung menatap mata Jungkook.

"oke oke..."

.

.

.

"Hyung, jika aku punya kekasih bagaimana?" mata Jungkook menerawang jauh. Lalu tersenyum sendiri. Ah pacaran mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan di usia seperti Jungkook sekarang.

"Andwaeyo! Kau milikku Jungkookie~" Sang hyung menolak dengan tegas.

"Ish hyung, suatu saat kan aku pasti punya kekasih. Hyung juga pasti" dengus Jungkook.

"Tidak, hyung akan selalu bersamamu"

"kau menyebalkan hyung" 

* * *

****

**Sampai akhirnya Jungkook dekat dengan seseorang, ia menceritakan segalanya kepada sang hyung.**

"Hyung, aku sedang jatuh cinta" Jungkook berujar dengan malu. Ia menatap hyung nya dengan penuh harap.

"maksudmu? Jatuh cinta? Suka? Dengan-?" Sang hyung mengernyitkan kening nya. Ia _tak suka_ jika Jungkookie nya berpaling dari nya.

"Menurutmu hyung? Aku sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Ia orang yang asik, _easy going_ , dan well tipe ku" Jungkook meremas ujung kemeja nya. Meminta pendapat pada sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan-jangan...?"

"ugh, kurasa kau tau hyung" Jungkook menunjukkan deretan gigi nya.

"Oh.."

"Hyunggg, jangan hanya berkata begitu~~ Ayo bantu aku"

"Aku tak mau. Sudah ku bilang kan kau itu milikku?" sang hyung hanya acuh saja dengan Jungkook.

Entah kenapa hanya karena itu mereka saling diam dan tidak mau menyapa selama seminggu. Tak tahu siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu. 

* * *

**Jungkook seharusnya sadar dari dulu, bahwa hyung nya mungkin 'gila' atau bagaimana. Tapi Jungkook merasa dirinya terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti hal semacam ini. Apa ini terlambat baginya untuk lari?**

"H-hyung, kau harus berhenti berbuat begini" sang hyung hanya acuh mendengar suara Jungkook. Sang hyung sibuk melepas kancing kemeja Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan takut. Kaki dan tangannya terikat. Hyung nya membawa pisau dan sekarang itu tergeletak di samping hyung nya.

''Hyung, apa aku salah sampai kau berbuat begini?" Jungkook menatap sang hyung dengan mata berkaca.

"menurutmu? Apa kurang jelas aku mengatakan kalau KAU MILIKKU Jungkookie?" sang hyung menaikkan oktaf suaranya.

"t-tapi aku menganggapmu sebagai hyung ku. Hanya kau yang kupunya.."

"IYA! AKU HANYA HYUNG MU KAN?! Aku hanya hyung yang ada saat kau butuhkan, kau bahkan tidak melirikku. Bangsat kau Jungkook!" Sang hyung menjambak surai hitam Jungkook, menimbulkan rintihan kecil dari Jungkook.

"H-hyung kau.. menyakitiku" suara Jungkook sedikit tertahan.

"lalu? Aku harus bagaimana? Ketika Jungkookie ku ini menyakitiku juga apa aku mengatakannya di hadapanmu? Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku selalu mengikutimu kan? Aku mencintaimu!"

"jadi selama ini hyung yang mengikutiku?! Demi apapun hyung, kau itu terobsesi padaku! Brengsek kau hyung!" Jungkook meludah di wajah hyung nya.

"IYA, AKU MEMANG BRENGSEK! DAN AKAN KU TUNJUKKAN BAGAIMANA SEORANG BRENGSEK MEMPERLAKUKAN JALANG SEPERTIMU" 

* * *

_**You are my only sun, one and only in the world**_

 _ **I bloomed for you, but I'm still thirsty**_

 _ **It's too late, too late, I can't live without you**_

 _ **Though my branch runs dry, I reach for you**_

 _ **With all my strength**_

 _ **No matter how far I reach for you**_

 _ **It is just an empty dream**_

 _ **No matter how crazy I run,**_

 _ **I remain on the same place**_

 _ **Just burn me! Yes, push me out!**_

 _ **This is crazy-fool's love running**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TO BE CONTINUE / END?**

 **A/N :** penulisan pair baik vkook maupun jikook tidak berpengaruh, main pair bisa **VKOOK** ataupun **JIKOOK.** Silahkan komentar untuk main pair Cast bisa bertambah sesuai alur cerita. Semoga kalian menikmati ff ini^^ Review kalian akan sangat menentukan perkembangan fanfict ini, kalau memang kurang berminat saya bisa hapus fict ini. Untuk penggunaan bahasa kasar, harap dimaklumi untuk mendukung jalannya cerita xDD


	2. Chapter 2 - THE HYUNG

**RUN! RUN! RUN!**

 **.  
**  
Chapter 1

 ****

 _Italic_ : flashback

 **.**

Jungkook terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahi nya. Ia benci ketika _mimpi_ itu datang lagi. Jungkook menatap jam weker nya, jam tujuh pagi, dan satu jam lagi kuliah nya dimulai. Jungkook meregangkan otot nya, dan membenahi kasur nya. Biasanya ia suka susah ketika dibangunkan, tetapi karena sekarang ia hidup sendiri. Ia harus memasang jam weker di kamarnya.

Seperti biasa juga, ia melakukan rutinitasnya. Mandi, makan, berangkat, kerja paruh waktu. Ia harus bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya Jungkook harus berjalan agak tertatih, mengingat baru dua minggu yang lalu ia keluar dari Rumah Sakit karena ditabrak mobil. Kejadian itu cukup parah. Namanya musibah siapa yang tahu.

Ia sarapan dengan roti selai strawberry dan susu vanilla. Berangkat menuju halte bus, menunggu dengan beberapa gerombolan siswa SMA dan yang sepantaran dirinya.

"Menunggu bus, Jungkookie?" sebuah suara menginterupsi nya, oh itu sahabat nya, Park Jimin.

"Kau mengagetkanku hyung. Tentu saja aku menunggu bus, lagipula untuk apa aku disini kalau bukan untuk itu? Konyol sekali" Jungkook memandang sahabatnya dengan malas.

"kukira menungguku. Hehehe. _By the way_ , kakimu kan lagi sakit. Apa tak sakit jika naik bus? Ayo aku akan menggendongmu" Jimin tersenyum lebar, ia berusaha menggendong Jungkook tapi sebuah tangan menggeplak badannya.

"Enak saja hyung! Aku baik-baik saja. Sudahlah, jangan merepotkan dirimu"

Park Jimin adalah kakak kelas sekaligus sahabat Jungkook. Ia mengenal Jungkook saat anak itu sedang iseng menari di aula, dan kebetulan dirinya juga menyukai dance. Alhasil sekarang mereka akrab. Dan well, Jimin ini anak yang pintar dan kaya. Ia pindahan dari Inggris karena semasa SMA dia mendapat beasiswa ke Inggris.

"Hyung.." ucap Jungkook. Jimin mengernyit menatap Jungkook.

"ada apa?"

"Oh.. eung... bus nya datang. Ayo"

 **.  
.**

 _Jungkook mempunyai sahabat sejak ia SMP sampai SMA. Sahabatnya itu lucu, kakak kelas nya juga. Tapi sayang sahabatnya harus pindah ke luar negeri karena beasiswa. Jungkook sih senang saja, tapi ia juga sedih, ia takkan bertemu sahabatnya lagi._

"Jungkookie, minggu depan aku akan berangkat. Kau mau mengantarku ke bandara kan? Ayolah, pas hari libur~" ucap sahabatnya itu sembari mengayunkan lengan Jungkook.

"Ish, hyung arraseo arraseo"

Tapi sayang, saat Jungkook hendak menyeberang, sebuah truk datang dan kecelakaan tak dapat dihindari. Jungkook kritis, ia koma, dan mengalami amnesia. Tapi sahabatnya itu... tak datang.

 **.**

 **.**  
 **.**

Jungkook meringis memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, panggilan Jimin untuknya mengingatkan dia pada seseorang di masa lalu. Seseorang yang ia rindukan tapi juga ia benci.

kebetulan jam istirahat Jungkook dan Jimin sama, Jimin menyuruhnya menunggu di kantin sementara Jimin sedang ada urusan dengan dosen, Jungkook sih setuju saja. Sampai kurang lebih lima belas menit, dan sahabatnya itu belum datang juga membuat Jungkook gemas. Ia hampir saja mematahkan sumpit jika seseorang tidak muncul di hadapannya.

"Hai? Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"silahkan saja"

"kenalkan aku Kim Taehyung, dari London, semester dua jurusan art directing" Taehyung tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya.

"aku Jeon Jungkook semester satu jurusan musik, wah kau dari London hyung?! Sama seperti sahabatku, dia dari Inggris dan juga semester dua jurusan acting. Salam kenal" Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

Mereka saling bertukar cerita sampai akhir nya Jimin datang.

"maaf telat Jungkookie, dosen itu menahanku. Eh?" tatapan Jimin terpaku pada seseorang yang duduk di depan Jungkook.

"Annyeong, aku Kim Taehyung. Kita seumuran"

"oh oke, annyeong. Aku Park Jimin, terima kasih sudah menemani Jungkook disini" ucap Jimin.

" _My pleasure_ "

Setelah mereka berbincang cukup lama, Jungkook baru sadar warna rambut Taehyung itu lucu. Coklat agak muda denga warna hijau tosca mungkin di bagian poni.

 **.**

 **.**  
 **.**

Jungkook mendesah kecil, badannya serasa di remukkan oleh tugas yang semakin menumpuk, seolah membentuk Gunung Everest. Menakutkan. Jungkook membeli kopi hangat dan makanan ringan di kedai kopi. Ia tak sadar ketika seseorang menepuknya dari belakang.

"Hai Jungkookie" ucap pemuda itu dengan suara beratnya, membuat Jungkook kaget.

"Oh hyung, kau mengagetkanku. Kenapa semua orang suka mengagetkanku. Tidak kau, tidak Jimin Hyung" Jungkook mengelus dadanya, ia melihat Taehyung dengan hoodie warna gelap seperti itu di malam hari membuat Jungkook merasa bahwa Taehyung itu tokoh antagonis.

"sedang apa kau malam-malam? Sendirian?" Jungkook mengangguk saja.

"orangtua mu?"

"Meninggal"

"Oh maafkan hyung"

Jungkook dan Taehyung sama-sama terdiam untuk waktu yang agak lama. Mungkin canggung dan beberapa hal lainnya.

"mau jalan sebentar?" ajak Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**  
 **.**

Sedikit banyak Taehyung menceritakan kehidupannya di London, ia juga menceritakan bahwa ia mempunyai sahabat waktu masih di Korea, tapi sahabatnya itu menghilang dan tak ada kabar. Taehyung sepertinya lupa wajah sahabatnya seperti apa.

"Well, aku juga punya hyung. Dia mendapat beasiswa ke luar negeri, lalu saat aku mengantar nya justru aku mengalami kecelakaan. Dan amnesia. Jadi aku lupa seperti apa dia, kemana dia pergi" jelas Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk paham.

"kau akrab sekali ya dengan Jimin?" tanya Taehyung.

"kau juga hyung. Kita memang sudah bersahabat cukup lama. Ya begitulah, Jimin hyung itu baik. Tapi jika sudah marah atau khawatir benar-benar nenyeramkan. Aku harap tak pernah mendapat amukan Jimin hyung lagi" Jungkook bergidik.

"iya, aku mempunyai phobia dan itu bisa melukaiku. Lalu Jimi hyung mamarahiku berjam-jam dan akhirnya menangis, katanya dia khawatir sekali." Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya malu. Taehyung hanya membeo.

Beberapa saat kemudian Taehyung menghela napasnya, ia merasakan suhu di Seoul sepertinya mendingin. Taehyung baru akan membenarkan letak hoodie nya yang menyangkut di kursi, namun justru tangannya terluka. Sepertinya tergores, dan itu menimbulkan rintihan yang otomatis membuat Jungkook kaget.

"Hyung, astaga...!" Jungkook bisa saja membantu Taehyung, tapi dia merasakan kepala nya berputar. Ia merasakan perutnya mual, dan ingin muntah.

"U-ughh..." Jungkook membekap mulutnya sendiri. Taehyung yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa memegangi tengkuk Jungkook, membantu Jungkook yang mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Dan Taehyung mengerti satu hal dari Jungkook, anak itu mengidap _Hematophobia_.

 **.  
.**

 _Jungkook memandang kosong ke arah mayat kedua orangtua nya. Fakta menyesakkan yang Jungkook benci, kedua orangtua nya dibunuh secara sadis. Jungkook masih berusia 13 tahun untuk mengetahui hal-hal semacam ini. Ia menangis dalam diam saat kedua orang tua nya di makam kan. Beberapa kerabat memeluk Jungkook dengan iba. Mereka sedih saat Jungkook harus hidup sendirian._

"Mereka bahagia di surga, Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam. Ia yakin memang orangtua nya sudah di surga. Tenang dalam kedamaian.

Kerabat Jungkook menjaga Jungkook dengan baik. Jungkook dititipkan pada keluarga Han, keluarga jauh orang tuanya. Jungkook masih tetap bersekolah di tempat yang sama, toh sekolah nya selalu membuatnya nyaman. Sampai akhirnya paman Han meninggal karena sakit yang di derita nya, Bibi Han sekarang sudah tua. Jungkook masih duduk di bangku Junior High School saat itu. Bibi Han meninggal saat Jungkook masuk Senior High School. Jungkook kini menyewa sebuah apartement yang tak terlalu besar tetapi murah di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Suatu ketika, Jungkook sedang menutup tas nya yang terbuka, tanpa sengaja jari nya menggores bagian tajam dari tas tersebut. Jungkook membatu, ia hanya menatap jari nya yang terluka. Namun tiba-tiba saja Jungkook merasakan mual di perutnya seolah ia sedang bermain Roller Coaster. Ia segera menuju UKS dan kebetulan ada dokter yang sedang berjaga.

"Kau terkena Hematophobia, Jungkook-ssi" kata dokter itu.

"maksud dokter?" Jungkook sama sekali tak tahu menahu mengenai apa itu Hematophobia.

"itu adalah phobia dimana seseorang mengalami ketakutan yang berlebih akan darah. Kau merasa mual ketika melihat darah bukan? Reaksi seperti itu bisa terjadi karena respon Vasovegal, jantung jadi melambat dan pelebaran arteri sehingga tekanan darah ikut melambat dan darah turun ke kaki. Akhirnya otak kekurangan darah yang banyak mengandung oksigen dan menyebabkan orang itu merasa pusing dan bahkan bisa berakhir dengan pingsan. Mungkin hal ini terjadi karena kau memiliki pengalaman langsung yang berhubungan dengan darah atau melihat orang lain berdarah"

Jungkook terdiam mendengar penjelasan dokter itu. Ia memang melihat orangtua nya meninggal karena dibunuh. Ia melihat darah dimana-mana.

"apa ini bisa hilang?" tanya Jungkook.

"tentu saja, jika kau lebih memfokuskan untuk tidak jijik dengan darah, itu pasti berhasil"

 **.**

 **.**  
 **.**

Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya, ah atau mungkin pingsannya. Untung Taehyung segera mencari kartu identitas Jungkook dan membawa anak itu kembali ke apartemennya. Taehyung pamit dan meninggalkan sticky note, ia membelikan Jungkook obat jika rasa mual nya kambuh tapi ia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membuatkan Jungkook makanan.

Beruntung Jungkook sudah mengambil istirahat dari kerja paruh waktu nya untuk menstabilkan kondisi tubuhnya. Ia merasa sedikit baikan ketika Jimin meneleponnya, dan menanyakan berbagai hal yang membuat Jungkook malas menjawab. Seperti,

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tentu saja Jungkook baik-baik saja.

"kata Taehyung, kau muntah. Apa _Hematophobia_ mu kambuh?" well, hanya Jimin yang tahu rahasia itu. Karena Jimin adalah sahabatnya.

"Kau seharusnya jangan memaksakan diri akan membantu Taehyung, bocah itu hanya tergores"

dan berakhir Jungkook yang seperti dinasehati oleh Jimin yang seperti ibu-ibu. Tapi Jungkook tersenyum ketika Jimin akan datang menjenguk nya dan membawakan makanan untuk Jungkook.

"kau datang hyung~" Jungkook memeluk Jimin dengan senang, Jimin hanya mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas.

"aku mengkhawatirkanmu Jungkookie, ayo makan. Pasti kau lelah karena muntah kemarin"

Jungkook merasa seolah Jimin adalah sahabat di masa lalu nya. Tapi bayangan itu juga samar-samar saja. Jungkook tak mau ambil pusing.

"Hyung, suapin" rengek Jungkook. Jimin senang ketika Jungkook bermanja-manja dengannya, ahh.. mereka seperti pacaran saja.

 **.**

 **.  
**

Jimin dan Taehyung memanggil Jungkook, katanya mereka akan menunjukkan koreografi mereka, sebenarnya Jungkook sangat mengantuk mengingat tugas yang ia kerjakan belum selesai, tapi sebagai adik yang baik, Jungkook mengiyakan permintaan mereka.

"Jungkookie, ayo nilai" Jimin duduk di sebelah kiri Jungkook dan Taehyung di sebelah kanan Jungkook.

"Bagus sih hyung" Jungkook _menguap_ , matanya sedikit berair.

"Ngantuk Jungkookie?" Taehyung mengusap kecil rambut Jungkook. Jungkook yang dibegitukan sih senang-senang saja. Tapi bagi Jimin yang melihat nya sih sedikit _jealous_. Bagaimana tidak? Jungkook kan namja kesayangannya, ugh...

"hyung, aku akan liburan ke Busan mungkin nanti. Akan mengunjungi Jin Hyung dan Namjoon Hyung" Jungkook berujar pada Jimin.

"Jin hyung dan Namjoon hyung itu siapa?" tanya Taehyung. _Aku seperti familiar_

"itu saudara ku. Hyung akan mengantarmu oke?" Jimin tersenyum, mungkin senyumnya terlalu lebar sampai matanya hanya membentuk garis. Jimin memang tau jika Jungkook mempunyai saudara bernama Jin dan Namjoon. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu siapa mereka, ingat kan jika Jimin pergi ke luar negeri? Tapi nama Jin seperti tidak asing di telinga Jimin, apa mungkin karena Jungkook sering menyebut nama itu?

"aku boleh ikut? Aku rasa liburan nanti akan sepi jika tidak kemana-kemana. Orangtua ku juga ada urusan ke luar negeri. Boleh kan Jungkookie?" Taehyung menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan Jungkook, sambil menunjukkan wajah memelasnya yang justru sialnya membuat Jimin dan Jungkook tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"kalian semua menyebalkan" ucap Taehyung.

"Astaga hyung.. tentu saja boleh, Jimin hyung juga sering kok kesana. Tapi jangan kaget ya?"

"kaget kenapa?"

"kau akan tau Tae"

 **.**

 **.**  
 **.**

Akhirnya libur kuliah selama tiga bulan pun datang. Sesuai janji, Jimin, Jungkook, dan Taehyung akan pergi ke Busan untuk menemui Jin dan Namjoon.

"Tae hyung, Jimin hyung, kita akan ke pantai disanaa~ oke oke?" Jungkook menunjukkan deretan gigi kelinci nya.

"terserah saja" itu jawaban mereka berdua. Mereka sedang sibuk sendiri. Jimin yang mendengarkan musik dan Taehyung yang membaca buku. Jungkook hanya bisa mendengus melihat kelakuan mereka yang seperti Brother Complex.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa jam dengan bus yang nyaman, kini mereka sampai di rumah Jin dan Namjoon.

"Jinnie hyuung~~ Namjoon hyuung~" Jungkook memencet bel rumah.

Rumah Jin dan Namjoon sangatlah teduh dan nyaman. Warna putih dan abu-abu mendominasi bagian luar rumah ini. Bagian pekarangan tumbuh berbagai macam-macam bunga. Seperti _Daffodils_ yang memiliki arti Awal yang Baru, _Apple Blossom_ (Keberuntungan), dan salah satu nya adalah _Baby's Breath_ yang berarti Cinta yang Tak Pernah Berakhir.

Seorang pemuda dengan pawakan jangkung dengan kulit yang putih membukakan pintu tersebut. Ia memekik senang saat mengetahui siapa yang datang, "Jungkook-ah! Aku merindukanmuuu~~"

Ya, pemuda itu adalah Jin, atau Kim SeokJin. Ia saudara jauh Jungkook dan menemani Jungkook dalam masa-masa sulit anak itu. Ia sedang berada pada semester akhir dan harus mengerjakan skripsi.

"aku juga merindukanmu hyuungiee, mana Namjoon hyung?" Jungkook celingukan mencari hyung nya itu.

"sedang kerja. Omona! Kalian siapa? Teman kelinci kecil ini kah? Astaga pasti bocah ini yang memaksa kalian ikut. Maaf ya"

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim Taehyung imnida. Salam kenal. Lagipula kami yang meminta ikut, bukan Jungkook" Taehyung membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeong, Park Jimin imnida. Sahabat kelinci ini"

"annyeong Taehyung-ssi, Jimin-ssi, aku Jin, saudara Jungkook. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi seseorang namanya Kim Namjoon, tapi dia sedang kerja. Ayo masuk semua"

"Oh ya, aku sudah kuliah semester akhir dan Namjoon sudah kerja. Jadi kalian bisa memanggil kami hyung. Arra?" lanjut Jin, mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan.

"kami akan menginap disini sampai libur selesai hyung. Merepotkan tidak?" Jungkook melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak. Ia merebahkan diri di sofa, diikuti Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Justru menyenangkan, rumah takkan sepi lagi. Dan Namjoon hyung pasti senang" ucap Jin.

Taehyung menatap pigura-pigura di rumah Jin. Disana ada foto Jungkook masih kecil, ada foto Jin, Jungkook, dan satu orang yang Taehyung rasa adalah Namjoon.

"Jungkookie, apa Namjoon hyung itu saudaramu?" tanya Taehyung saat mereka sedang di kamar, sementara Jin sedang memasak di dapur dan Jimin sedang mandi.

"sebenarnya bukan, dia kekasih Jin hyung. Eum, jangan jijik ya?" Jungkook memohon, Taehyung pun mengangguk.

"sudah biasa kok. Ehehe. Apa Jimin tahu?" cengir Taehyung seperti biasa.

"tahu kok, aku kan sering curhat dengan dia" Taehyung terdiam. Kira-kira sejauh apa persahabatan antara Jimin dan Jungkook?

 **.**

 **.**

Kurang lebih jam delapan malam, Namjoon datang. Ia kaget saat mendapati Jungkook, dan dua pemuda yang bernama Taehyung serta Jimin itu di rumahnya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim Taehyung imnida"

"Annyeong haseyo, Park Jimin imnida"

"Annyeong, Kim Namjoon imnida. Apa kalian semua baru datang tadi? Jungkook-ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Ah Busan pasti indah kan?" Jimin, Jungkook, dan Taehyun tak bisa berkata-kata saat Namjoon ini berucap terus.

"Namjoon hyung, mereka baru sampai. Ayo makan malam dulu"

 **.  
.**

 _Jungkook menggandeng hyung nya dengan riang. Mereka duduk di salah satu kursi taman. "hyung~ hari ini Jin hyung datang. Aku sudah pernah menceritakannya padamu kan hyung? Hyung, kau tak mau menemui nya?" Jungkook mengeluarkan puppy eyes, tapi sang hyung hanya terkekeh._

"mianhe Jungkookie, bukannya hyung menolak. Hyung kan tak berkepentingan, lagipula hyung juga akan mengurus beasiswa hyung itu. Sampaikan salam hyung saja oke? Jangan merajuk dong nae Jungkookie. Ahahaha"

"ish hyung" Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya.

Hari berikutnya, saudar a Jungkook datang ke apartemen Jungkook, ia tidak sendirian. Ia bersama seseorang yang bernama Kim Namjoon.

"Jungkook-ah, hyung dataang~ ayo kenalkan ini Kim Namjoon, eum.. kekasih hyung" Ujar Jin.

"Annyeong haseyo Namjoon hyung. Jeon Jungkook imnida. Salam kenal hyung, ugh kalian berpacaran? Aku masih sendiri saja. Ayo masuk, udara di Seoul sedang dingin sekali" dengus Jungkook.

Jungkook mempersilakan mereka masuk, tak lama getar sms berbunyi. Itu dari hyung nya. Jungkook tersenyum sekaligus sebal membaca pesan tersebut.

 _ **Jungkookie, hyung harus keluar kota. Mumgkin dua atau tiga hari bersama orangtua hyung. Maaf ya hyung baru memberitahu sekarang, atau mungkin tidak mengajak Jungkookie ini. Jungkookie kan sudah ada Jin hyung^^ selamat sampaikan salamku untuk saudaramu ya :D**_

 _Jungkook segera membalas pesan tersebut, lalu memasukkan smartphone nya ke saku dan memanggil Jin._

 _ **Baiklah hyung nakal . aku akan bersenang-senang disini, oke akan aku sampaikan. Hati-hati di jalan.**_

 _"Jin hyuuung~~ ada salam untukmu" Jungkook segera berlari ke dapur, ia melihat Jin sedang memasak sesuatu dan dibantu Namjoon._

"salam dari siapa Jung?" tanya Jin.  
"Dari ..."

 **.**

.  
.

Jungkook terbangun dari mimpi nya. Ia masih samar mengetahui siapa hyung sekaligus sahabat masa lalu nya itu. Jungkook melihat jam di smartphone nya dan cukup silau karena cahaya nya. **Jam 02.00 A.M KST**.

Jungkook tidur di kamar nya, sementara Jimin dan Taehyung tidur di kamar tamu. Jungkook merasa haus di tenggorokannya, ia segera turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke dapur. Hanya beberapa lampu redup yang dinyalakan. Tapi ia melihat Jimin sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Jimin hyung kenapa disini?" tanya Jungkook. Ia duduk di sebelah Jimin, "oh aku haus. Kau sendiri?". Jungkook justru nyengir saja, menunjukkan bahwa ia sama haus nya dengan Jimin.

"hyung, aku kadang masih memikirkan siapa sahabatku dulu. Ehehe" Jungkook meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Jimin. Jimin hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"apa.. apa... kau membencinya Jungkookie?" tanya Jimin hati-hati.

"iya dan tidak. Iya, karena saat aku kecelakaan justru ia menghilang. Aku sendirian hyung, dan tidak karena ia tetap sahabatku"

"kalau begitu lupakan saja dia.."

"tapi hyung, samar-samar aku ingat nama panggilan dia untukku. _Jungkookie_. Dan kalian memanggilku seperti itu"

Taehyung yang sebenar nya berniat mencari Jimin terdiam mendengar percakapan mereka. Banyak hal yang ia bingungkan. Kenapa ini terasa memusingkan dan familiar? Taehyung segera kembali ke kamar nya agar tidak ketahuan.

"aku rasa.. itu nama panggilan umum Jungkookie.. sudah, ayo kita tidur" Jimin bangun dari duduk nya dan menarik Jungkook berdiri, ia mengantar Jungkook sampai depan kamar lalu memeluk anak itu.

"selamat tidur"

 **.**

 **.**  
 **.**

Pemuda itu hanya bisa termenung dalam diam. Ia memandangi langit-langit kamar, lalu mendesah kecil.

'aku membuatnya menderita? Aku melakukan itu karena aku menyukai Jungkook, dia milikku! Dan apaan dia selalu mendekati Jungkook?' pemuda itu masih merasakan dendam di hati nya. Ia meninggalkan Jungkook karena pendidikannya, dan ia sadar ia salah. Ia kembali untuk menebus kesalahannya, ia memainkan drama bodoh seperti ini hanya untuk Jungkook. Apa anak itu tidak peka?

'kalau aku bisa menjauhkanmu dari dia, akan ku lakukan Jungkookie.. tapi sayang, aku tak bisa'

 **.**

 **.**  
 **.**

Jungkook terbangun jam tujuh pagi, ia segera mencari saudara nya. Ya, saudara nya pasti tahu siapa sahabat Jungkook itu. Jungkook melihat Jin dan Namjoon yang sepertinya bersiap berangkat.

"hyung mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook.

"mengantar Namjoon hyung, ada apa?"

"kau tahu siapa sahabatku dulu sewaktu SMA?" ia berharap bahwa Jin akan tahu atau mungkin mengenalnya.

"Oh ya ampuun.. aku tidak tahu sayaang, kenapa? Kau merindukannya kan?" goda Jin dan diikuti suara Namjoon yang tertawa.

"ah sudahlah, hati-hati dijalan hyung! Bye!" Jungkook masuk ke kamar lalu terdiam sebentar.

"siapa ya?" gumam Jungkook. Kepalanya kembali terasa pusing, Jungkook pun memutuskan untuk tidak mengingatnya, tapi ingatan Jungkook kembali datang. 

_Jungkook, aku membawakanmu bunga ini. Bagus kan? Pemuda itu memberikan seikat bunga untuk Jungkook, dengan ditambah beberapa bunga Baby's Breath dan Chysanthemum._

 _"bunga apa ini hyung? Kau tahu kan aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bunga dan artinya, aku juga tak terlalu menyukainya, jadi ..."_

 _"aku tahu.. ini bunga Clover (four-leaf) yang artinya_

 _Jadilah milikku "_

 _"yayaya.. menggelikan.. kalau yang ini?" tanya Jungkook._

 _"itu bunga Chysanthemum kuning. Kau tahu? Kau selalu mengabaikan cintaku Jungkookie"_

 __Ia ingat sedikit kejadian itu, Jungkook terdiam..

Mungkinkah sahabatnya itu seseorang yang tahu berbagai macam bunga? Tapi siapa...?

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 ****

 **A/N** : oke, thanks for voting nya readernim, review(?)nim, semua votes sudah di hitung, dan antara hasil serta main pair bisa berubah sesuai dengan berbagai pertimbangan. sekarang main pair belum ditunjukkan karena jujur saya itu **VKOOK** and also **JIKOOK** hard shipper , jadi semua di seimbangkan lah ya biar puas ;D maaf bila banyak kesalahan ketik, baik nama tokoh, tempat, waktu karena tidak sengaja xD

 _With Love,_

 _#TeamJKBottom_


	3. Chapter 3 - BABY'S BREATH

**Chapter 2 A – BABY'S BREATH**

 **.**

 **Sekedar mengingatkan, rate M nya masih agak jauh XD jangan bosan menunggu ya kalau kalian reader mesum '-'**

 **.**

Jungkook mengganti channel televisinya secara acak. Ini hari Sabtu, artinya dia libur kuliah dan jadwal kerja part time nya masih beberapa jam lagi. Dan itu juga artinya Jungkook bisa bersantai sejenak. Iseng, Jungkook membuka smartphone nya, siapa tahu ada yang menghubunginya? Seperti Jimin yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan mungkin? Atau Taehyung yang mengajaknya bermain game? Tapi sepertinya hari libur ini justru mereka tengah memiliki kesibukan sendiri-sendiri.

Baru saja Jungkook akan meletakkan smartphone nya jika saja smartphone nya itu tidak bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

 _ **Dari : Jiminnie Hyung  
Jungkook-ah, sibuk tidak? Ayo makan bersama. Aku mengajak Taehyung juga, kebetulan kita ketemu di jalan. Aku akan menjemputmu.**_

Wajah Jungkook jadi sumringah, senyum lebar yang menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. Hampir saja ia akan berganti baju langsung kalau ia tidak ingat bahwa ia belum mandi.

Kurang lebih 15 menit ia selesai mandi, memakai pakaian santai namun tetap terksean tidak norak dan sialnya malah terlihat imut sekaligus tampan, serta tidak ia lupakan sepatu coklatnya yang ia beli kembaran seperti milik Jimin. Tak lama sebuah bunyi bel apartement nya mengagetkan Jungkook.

"Jimin Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook melalui intercom.

"Yes Tuan Jeon" jawab Jimin dengan nada suaranya yang khas.

Jungkook segera membuka pintu apartement nya dan langsung diberikan cengiran kotak Kim Taehyung dan badan keren Park Jimin (yang dalam artian disini, Jimin hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam bertuliskan 'SWAG' dan snapback warna hitam dengan ornamen warna putih, jangan lupakan sepatu nya yang berwarna putih. Terlihat seperti bad boy sekali)

"Kenapa kalian keren semua? Aku hanya sederhana begini" Jungkook menatap hoodie nya dengan beberapa kali kedipan.

"Hahaha, kau kan masih anak-anak. Ayo kita jalan" Jimin segera merangkul Jungkook di pundaknya. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedikit mendengus.

 **\- VMINKOOK-**

  
Jimin melemaskan ototnya yang kaku. Oke, setelah kemarin ia menghabiskan hari libur dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung, kini Jimin harus kembali ke rutinitasnya. Latihan acting nya kali ini sangat melibatkan emosi, ia juga diajarkan cara melatih vokal nya dan tempo suaranya.

" _It's enough for today. Good luck for you guys. And please prepare for your exam next week_ " Dosen itu mengakhiri pembelajaran kali ini, dan akhirnya Jimin bisa bernapas lega. Ia mengambil air mineral dari tas nya dan segera menghabiskannya.

"Jimin?" Oh, Jimin hampir saja tersedak mendengar suara interupsi itu.

"Yoongi sunbae? Ada apa?" Jimin membungkukkan badannya kecil. Yoongi atau Suga adalah senior Jimin di kelas Acting. Yoongi mengajari berbagai cara tentang akting yang benar (karena Suga sudah beberapa kali main drama juga) kepada Jimin.

"Jadi berlatih untuk ujian minggu depan? Aku rasa kita harus menentukan waktunya dari sekarang, aku takut ada bentrokan dengan jadwal ku yang lain." Yoongi tersenyum.

"Oh ok, bagaimana kalau besok Rabu saja sunbae? Aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku. Maaf" ujar Jimin merasa tak enak hati. Tak lupa ia juga membentuk 'V sign' dengan kedua jarinya.

"Oh teman kelin-, oh maafkan aku" Yoongi menutup mulutnya, merasa keceplosan. Sadarkan Yoongi untuk mengikuti kursus menahan mulutnya yang seenak jidat itu kalau berbicara.

"ahaha tak apa sunbae, dia memang kelinci kok. Kelinci bandel. Namanya Jungkook" Yoongi melepas dekapan pada mulutnya dan menghela napas lega.

"lain kali kenalkan padaku ya? Dan satu lagi, kau kan tahu tentang berbagai jenis bunga. Bisa pesankan aku sebuket bunga untuk orangtuaku? Atau temani aku sekalian membelinya bagaimana?" Jimin hanya mengangguk senang, jarang sekali orang memanfaatkan keahliannya dalam menata bunga. Bahkan Jungkook saja tidak tahu kalau Jimin jago dalam urusan 'yang-seharusnya-tugas-anak-perempuan'. Yoongi pun menepuk pundak Jimin kecil sebelum berlalu.

.

Lain Jimin, lain pula Taehyung. Taehyung menjadi anak yang dingin di kelasnya, kecuali dengan Jimin dan Jungkook. Taehyung dengan wajah tampannya memang sering menjadi perbincangan anak-anak fakultasnya. Namun melihat betapa dingin sikap Taehyung itu, mereka jadi berpikir dua kali untuk mendekati Taehyung. Bahkan setelah melihat kedekatan Taehyung dengan Jimin dan Jungkook (terutama Jungkook tentunya), mereka berspekulasi kalau Taehyung menyukai Jungkook, dan tentunya hanya Taehyung dan Tuhan yang tahu kebenarannya.

"Oke, tugas ini akan saya bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari empat orang. Pembagian kelompok akan saya urutkan berdasarkan tempat duduk kalian"

Oke, jika sudah begini Taehyung menebak bahwa ia akan satu kelompok dengan Jung Hoseok, atau anak-anak menyebutnya Jhope karena menurut mereka Hoseok ini memiliki banyak harapan (Konyol sekali bagi Taehyung), lalu Kang Haneul, dan terakhir Kim Jisoo. Tak buruk juga menurut Taehyung.

"Jadi kapan kita akan mulai melakukan observasi?" Kang Haneul menarik sebuah kursi untuknya dan duduk di sebelah kiri Taehyung, diikuti Hoseok dan Jisoo.

"Kita masih ada waktu sebulan kan? Bagaimana kalau kita bagi tugas?" usul Jisoo. Taehyung berpikir kalau pembagian tugas justru membuatnya senang. Ia tak perlu terlalu banyak bicara dengan teman-teman dalam kelompoknya.

"Hoseok dan Taehyung akan melakukan observasi sampai semua data terkumpul. Aku dan Haneul akan membuat materi dan laporannya" tambah Jisoo lagi.

"Aku? Yang benar saja?! Kenapa tidak aku saja yang membuat laporannya?" Hoseok berujar tak terima.

"kalau tak suka, keluar saja dari kelompok ini" Taehyung dengan nada sarkastiknya keluar.

"lagipula, kau kan itu hiperaktif. Cocok sekali jika turun ke lapangan" ucap Haneul.

"tapi kan dia tidak" Hoseok menunjuk Taehyung dengan telunjuknya, membuat Taehyung sebal.

"enak saja tunjuk-tunjuk. Kau pikir telunjukmu bagus?" tanya Taehyung.

"tapi Taehyung cerdas jika di lapangan. Kau kan tahu nilai prakteknya terbaik di kelas kita" ucapan Haneul (yang disetujui Jisoo pastinya) membuat Taehyung mendongakkan dagu nya sombong. Hoseok hanya bisa mendelik melihat tatapan itu, rasanya Hoseok bisa membunuh Taehyung seperti dalam film _Psychopat_ yang kemarin ia tonton bersama sepupu nya yang masih berumur lima tahun. (Oke Hoseok merasa ia perlu ke psikiater, ia mengajak anak berumur lima tahun menonton film pembunuhan sadis? What the-)

"oke terserah" jawab Hoseok pada akhirnya. Ia menyerah adu mulut dengan si kolot Haneul, dan penganut setianya si Jisoo. Ditambah lagi si sadis Taehyung. Kombinasi paket komplit untuk menghancurkan hidupnya yang masih muda.

"kapan kalian akan observasi? Semakin cepat kalian praktek, semakin cepat tugas kita selesai" Taehyung mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Rabu?"

"jangan! Selasa saja" Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku ada janji!" ujar Taehyung tajam.

"dengan siapa? Jungkook? Tugas ini lebih pen-"

suara Hoseok terinterupsi karena suara anak perempuan yang ia ketahui bernama Kim Saeron datang dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh dan tak lupa sebuket bunga di tangannya.

"Annyeong, maaf mengganggu diskusi kalian. Aku hanya ingin memberikan bunga ini untuk Taehyung-ssi dari seseorang"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Bunga _Agapunthus_ yang memiliki arti Surat Cinta. Oh jadi sekarang jamannya mengirim bunga untuk menunjukkan perasaan seseorang, batin Taehyung.

"Oh ya, bisa kau belikan bunga untukku? Dan kirimkan kepada **orang** yang mengirimkanku bunga _Agapunthus_ ini?" tanya Taehyung kalem, dan gadis itu mengangguk senang.

"tolong belikan aku bunga... _Carnation yellow_. Tapi aku takut bunga itu langka, jadi kirimkan saja pesan balasanku, yaitu bunga _Carnation yellow_ " dan Saeron hanya bisa berkedip beberapa kali, ia sadar.. bahwa Taehyung telah menolaknya secara terang-terangan.

"B-baiklah" Saeron segera meletakkan bunga itu di meja Taehyung, namun Taehyung memegang lengannya.

"Tolong buang bunga itu" ucapnya dingin.

Hoseok, Haneul, Jisoo dan beberapa teman yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya bisa meringis iba pada Saeron. Mereka tahu bahwa Saeron lah si pengirim bunga itu.

 **-VMINKOOK-**

Hari ini hari Rabu, dan Jungkook masih menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja belajar di depannya. Selasa kemarin, ia dan Jimin-Taehyung mengerjakan tugas. Sebenarnya membantu Jungkook mengerjakan tugas, tapi acara kemarin gagal karena mereka yang terus menjahili Jungkook seperti anak kecil. Menempeli Jungkook seharian lah, bahkan Taehyung memeluknya erat. Tapi sekarang kuliahnya masih dua jam lagi, Jungkook bingung harus melakukan kegiatan apa dan tak ada yang bisa ia ajak pergi karena Jimin sibuk dengan tugasnya bersama seseorang yang Jungkook ingat namanya Yoongi atau Suga. Senior itu cukup terkenal. Begitu pula Taehyung yang harus melakukan observasi dengan Hoseok hyung. Hyung? Ya, Jungkook kenal akrab dengan Hoseok karena anak itulah yang membopong Jungkook ke Rumah Sakit saat kecelakaannya waktu itu karena tertabrak mobil.

"Oke, jadi aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku akan jalan-jalan saja? Oh ya, sekalian ke makam appa dan eomma" Jungkook segera bangkit dari kursinya, menata buku untuk mata kuliahnya sekaligus menyiapkan keperluan untuk ke makam.

"biasanya aku diantar Jimin hyung, tapi.. ya sudahlah" Jungkook menghela napas.

Jungkook keluar dari apartment dan berjalan kaki menuju halte. Ia menunggu disana, sambil menyetel musik kesukaannya. Ia juga suka Bigbang, boyband asal Korea yang beranggotakan 5 orang. Katanya sih Jungkook menyukai G-Dragon dan menginginkan ia seperti idolanya.

Jungkook memasukkan smartphone nya ke tas dan masuk ke bis begitu bis tersebut datang. Ia memilih duduk dekat jendela. Sebelum ke makam, ia akan turun di Toko Bunga langganannya bersama Jimin.

hampir satu bulan ini Jungkook dan Jimin belum mengunjungi makam orangtua Jungkook, mungkin karena orangtua Jimin yang menganggap Jungkook sebagai anak mereka dan perhatian yang Jungkook dapatkan. Ia jadi lupa kalau sebenarnya orangtua kandungnya sudah meninggal.

Jungkook sampai di depan toko bunga itu. Toko bunga yang tampak asri itu, apalagi penjaga nya sangat ramah. Dulu waktu Jungkook kecapekan setelah membeli bunga, sang penjaga membuatkannya Teh. Bahkan mengajaknya berbincang.

Jungkook memasuki Toko Bunga yang terbilang cukup luas. Disana terjual berbagai macam bunga. Ia jadi ingat, dulu sahabatnya itu suka membawakan Jungkook bermacam-macam bunga, dan menyuruh Jungkook menghapalkannya namun sampai sekarang Jungkook tak hapal satupun. Yang jelas Jimin menyuruhnya membeli bunga _Baby's Breath_ dan bunga _Aster_. Yang jelas kata Jimin, bunga itu melambangkan ketulusan. Jungkook sih hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Ahjumma, saya pesan sebuket bunga –"

"- Baby's Breath dan Aster. Yoongi sunbae harus membeli bunga itu, tapi kalau mau bunga yang melambangkan cinta lain ya silahkan."

Jungkook terdiam, ia merasa mendengar suara Jimin kan? Yoongi sunbae? Jimin-nya pergi dengan Yoongi sunbae kan? Jangan-jangan...

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, dan sembunyi dibalik pot tanaman. Beruntung toko bunga ini cukup lebat dan dibatasi bunga-bunga yang banyak.

"arti bunga Daisy ini apa Jimin?" tanya Yoongi sunbae.

"itu artinya kepolosan, kesucian, kesetiaan juga bisa"

"kalau Daffodil?"

"Menghormati, sunbae. Sebenarnya sunbae mau bunga yang apa?" tanya Jimin penasaran. Ia sengaja mengajak Yoongi sunbae ke toko Bunga langganannya dengan Jungkook, sekalian bermaksud mengunjungi makam orangtua Jungkook.

"entahlah. Oh ya, darimana kau tahu semua arti bunga ini?"

"kan dulu aku sudah bilang sunbae, aku memang suka mengamati lalu mencari tahu. Hehe, aku juga suka menyuruh orang menghapalkan juga" ujar Jimin sambil cengengesan.

"Oh ya? Salah satunya Jungkook?" tanya Yoongi asal menebak.

"eh, dia tak tahu aku tahu semua tentang bunga. Sstt, jangan kasih tahu dia oke?"

oke, Jungkook tahu sekarang, si Jimin bantet-penggila abs itu mengkhianatinya. Dia tak tahu harus bersikap 'sok' bodoh, atau marah, atau kecewa. Ia pikir Jimin sudah terbuka padanya. Ternyata belum. Jungkook memutuskan pergi saja dari toko Bunga itu, sebelum Jimin menyadari keberadaannya.

 _Apa Jimin Hyung sahabatku dulu?_ Batin Jungkook dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tapi Jungkook berusaha menepis prasangka itu semua, bukan hanya Jimin yang tahu tentang bunga kan? Oke. Jungkook berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

Saya sempet baca ulang ff yang chapter sebelumnya, dan serius itu banyak banget typo yang tak terhindarkan. Mau di repost cuma males. Untuk pair nya, belum dibikin main pair nya siapa. Yang jelas VKOOK DAN JIKOOK. Masih ngambang soalnya, ntar tiap chapter saya bakal kasih hint kok. Disini juga nanti cast pendukung itu ada hubungannya sama main cast. Oke sip saatnya balas review

 **Han Eun Kyo** : kita samaan, haha.. sebenernya aku udah ngasih hint lho siapa yang terobsesi sama Jungkook. Cuma itu bener-bener ga ada yang bisa nebak xDD hint nya tipis banget *dikira benang -_-

 **Guest :** semua nyebut Jimin ya? Haha, liat aja lah :D

 **Babby Hanna** : Walaupun nantinya salah satu dari Jimin-Taehyung itu sahabatnya Jungkook, tapi nantinya ...

 **Yuljeon** : Team JK Bottom '-'

 **Peach petals** : tapi susah nebak juga sih, mungkin aku juga ga bakal sadar xd

 **Shanaxkim** : iya susah :3 wah dijauhin?! Kenapa?! *muka syok* saya mah gatau apa-apa tentang mereka dan BigHit

 **WONWOOCAPER** : NAH ITUUU... *ikutan capslok*Jimin kan pecinta magnae.. apalagi dia di deket Jungkook keliatan terobsesinya

.

.

Maaf baru bisa bales review segitu, yang jelas semua revie udah dibaca. Thank you buat yang udah review, favorite, follow, bahkan sampai ngefollow saya *nangis terharu*, Boleh dong promosi dikit? **Follow akun IG saya ya** :v SARASFIRA, **followback just mention kok kalo kamu reader setia** /? *eaa* sama **invite akun BBM juga boleh, tapi PM ya** :v oke sekian, sekali lagi maaf bila banyak kesalahan ketik, ataupun alur yang membingungkan karena kekhilafan saya sebagai author T-T 


	4. Chapter 4 - SUCH A LIAR

**Chapter 2 B – SUCH A LIAR**

 **.  
**

*nb : Just for your information aja, banyak readers yang misunderstood. Sahabat Jungkook masa lalu dan orang yang psikopat ini orangnya sama. Bukan dua orang yang berbeda^^ 

* * *

**DON'T JUDGE PEOPLE FROM THE OUTSIDE  
**

* * *

Jungkook terduduk sendiri di kafe. Dengan laptop yang ada di hadapannya. Niatnya ingin mengerjakan tugas tapi justru sedikit bermain game online. Ya begitulah, kepalanya terlalu pusing memikirkan tugas dari Dosen A, Dosen B, atau bahkan Dosen Z. Lagipula ia sedang menjauh dari dua sahabatnya, inisialnya Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung. Alasan konyol sih, Taehyung membohonginya dan Jimin juga ikut membohonginya. Tapi bagi Jungkook si anak polos kan berbohong itu tidak baik.

Oh ya, masalah Jimin... Smartphone kesayangan Jungkook daritadi diserbu oleh Jimin. Ternyata namja maniak itu menyadari kehadiran Jungkook saat di toko bunga kemarin dan ia berniat meminta maaf kepada Jungkook. Oh ayolah Jimin merasa bersalah dengan Jungkook. Ia berbohong pada Jungkook dan Jungkook tahu itu.

Dan akhirnya dengan sedikit –tidak- ikhlas, Jungkook mengangkat telepon Jimin. Daripada daritadi ia dilirik sinis oleh pengunjung lain?

"Hm? Ada apa Jimin hyung?" tanya Jungkook tanpa basa-basi.

 _"Kook, kau dimana? Aku ke tempatmu ya? Kau tidak kuliah tadi?"_

"Ya ya ya terserah. Aku di kafe biasa hyung. Dan aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah jam ini"

 _"Oke aku kesana"_

 _._

 _._

Huft, Jungkook menghela napas kecil.

Akhirnya Jimin datang. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa mendelik malu atas kelakuan hyung nya itu.

"Kookie, mianhe ne atas kejadian kemarin?" Jimin menangkup kedua tangan Jungkook dan memegangnya erat.

"Apa sih hyung? Memangnya kau salah apa?"

"Aku.. berbohong padamu tentang.. yeah, aku tahu tentang bunga itu" Jimin masih memegangi tangan Jungkook. Bagi Jimin, tangan Jungkook sangat lembut seperti perempuan, membuatnya ingin memegang terus.

"Oh ayolah hyung. Kau malu? Atau..." Jungkook memberikan tatapan selidik ke Jimin, membuat Jimin salah tingkah. Namun akhirnya Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam beberapa saat. Ia malas mengungkit hal ini lagi.

"Hyung, kau tahu kan kalau sahabatku dulu itu tahu segala hal tentang bunga? Jadi lebih baik kau jujur saja padaku. Aku malah jadi mencurigaimu hyung" Jungkook tersenyum kecil, melepaskan genggaman tangan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, dan mengusak rambut Jungkook. 

* * *

_No one knows who I am.  
People thinks that I'm a good person  
You think that I'm a nice person.  
But I think, I'm a devil  
I want you so badly  
I want you to be mine.  
Although you will keep away from me_

* * *

 __

Taehyung hanya diam duduk di balkon kamarnya, matanya tertuju pada sebuah ID Name bertuliskan 'Jungkook' tapi tak berniat menghubungi bocah itu. Lagipula Jungkook tak membutuhkannya bukan? Jungkook hanya butuh Jimin. Jimin yang lebih mengerti Jungkook dibanding dirinya. Jungkook memang masih memberinya pesan, sekedar menanyai kabar Taehyung, mengajaknya makan atau menanyai jadwal kuliahnya. Tapi Taehyung hanya membalas singkat dan terkesan membingungkan.

Taehyung sendiri bingung kenapa ia seperti ini. Ia sadar, ia cemburu. Cemburu karena Jimin bisa mendapatkan perhatian lebih di mata Jungkook. Jungkook lebih terbuka pada Jimin, dan Taehyung tidak suka itu. Ia ingat awal mula hal ini terjadi. Mungkin ini terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya sebelum ia dan Jimin main ke rumah Jungkook.

. 

**\- Flashback On-**

Taehyung mengajak Jungkook makan siang berdua karena memang kebetulan jadwal mereka sama. Taehyung memilih sebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi terkenal di daerah situ. Tentunya setelah ia debat dengan J-Hope. Karena anak itu ingin melakukan observasi bersamaan dengan ajakan Taehyung mengencani Jungkook. Ia tetap bersikukuh dan J-Hope bahkan memberinya tatapan sinis sebelum akhirnya ia mengalah.

"Wah, tempatnya bagus hyung. Kenapa aku tidak tahu ada tempat ini?" tanya Jungkook dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah? Well, aku akan sering mengajakmu ke tempat-tempat lain. Lagipula kan kau lebih lama disini dibanding aku? Masa justru kau yang tidak tahu?" Taehyung tertawa kotak.

"Ish hyuung... oh ya, kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak Jimin kesini" Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sepertinya tidak sopan ya pada Jimin. Dasar bandel" Taehyung berlagak bahwa ia akan marah, tapi Jungkook justru tertawa lepas karena ekspresi Taehyung yang kocak.

"ya begitulah hyung. Aku sangat dekat dengannya. Jimin itu benar-benar memerhatikan aku. Bahkan ia tak apa jika aku memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel hyung. Dia malah senang, berasa lebih muda dua tahun. Hahaha"

Taehyung hanya bisa tertawa terpaksa. 

**\- Flashback Off -**

. 

Sampai akhirnya ia membohongi Jungkook bahwa ia ada kerja kelompok di kampus, toh lagipula ada Jimin yang akan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun kan? Dan Jungkook justru memergoki nya sedang jalan-jalan di toko buku. Well, seperti biasa Taehyung hanya bisa memasang wajah Blank andalannya dan tanpa wajah bersalah.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran aneh dari otaknya. Saking fokus nya pada dunia nya sendiri, ia tak menyadari bahwa seseorang menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali.

"Hei Taehyung!" sampai akhirnya orang tersebut memanggil nama Taehyung beberapa kali barulah Taehyung sadar dari dunia nya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Taehyung kaget akibat tepukan itu.

"Jangan bersikap aneh seperti itu. Kau tampak konyol tahu? Memikirkan siapa? Jungkook?" namja itu tersenyum kecil dan duduk disebelah Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Jimin dekat sekali ya dengan anak itu. Bahkan mereka seperti pacaran" ucapnya lagi.

"ya begitulah"

"Menurutmu.. apa Jungkook itu sahabat masa lalu mu Taehyung-ah?" Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tahu semua tentang Jungkook, walaupun Jungkook tidak memberitahunya.

"Menurutmu, Yoongi hyung?" 

* * *

_If you are tired, you can leaned your shoulder on me  
Because I'll be there for you  
Although you don't know it  
I know, how hard I tried to save you, you'll avoid me.  
You'll never trust me as your knight.  
But I'll save you as long as you need it.  
Just remember this_

* * *

Jungkook frustasi lima hari ini. Taehyung menjauh darinya. Padahal jika di nalar oleh otak, harusnya Jungkook yang marah karena Taehyung membohonginya, bukan sebaliknya. Jungkook seringkali memberi Taehyung pesan tapi jarang sekali dibalas. Hanya beberapa pesan saja, itupun juga jika berhubungan dengan tugas kampus. Kalau tidak? Huh, jangankan dibaca, Jungkook yakin seribu persen kalau namja yang memiliki senyum kotak itu akan langsung menghapus pesannya.

Dan tekad Jungkook benar-benar bulat, ia akan menemui Taehyung dan menanyai pemuda –tak tahu diri- itu.

Kebetulan juga Jungkook ada jadwal kuliah, walaupun masih beberapa jam lagi. Baru saja ia akan berjalan ke halte, Jimin tiba-tiba memberinya pesan bahwa ia akan menjemput Jungkook. Jimin ingin mengantar Jungkook ke kampus naik motor sport. Toh jarang mereka naik kendaraan pribadi.

"Kookie~" Jimin sudah sampai di depan rumah Jungkook. Ia naik motor sport warna putih dengan pakaiannya yang terlihat casual dan stylish ala Jimin.

"Menunggu lama, sayang? Hehe" Jimin cengengesan. Membayangkan kalau ia dan Jungkook berpacaran.

"Berhenti mengigau hyung" Jungkook memasang wajah stoic walaupun akhirnya ia tertawa dan memukul kecil bahu Jimin.

Selama perjalanan, Jimin sering memberi candaan yang membuat Jungkook malu atau kadang marah walaupun hanya bercanda. Jungkook bahkan hampir lupa tujuan awalnya, yakni menemui Taehyung.

"ini es krim kesukaanmu Kookie" Jimin tersenyum lebar hingga mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit.

"terima kasih Jimin. Oh ya hyung aku mau tanya, kau sering bertemu Tae-hyung tidak?"

"Yak! Hyung, Kookie chagi. Hyuuungg" Jimin merengut tidak suka.

"oke, Jimin Hyung, aku mau tanya. Kau sering bertemu Tae-hyung di kampus tidak?" Jungkook menekankan kata 'hyung' sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"hehe... eh? Tidak tuh. Jadwalku dengannya tidak sama. Aku lebih sering kelas malam, kalau dia kan siang. Kenapa?" oke, Jimin sepertinya agak _jealous_ jika Jungkook menyebut kata Taehyung.

"Tak apa. Cha, ayo antar aku tuan"

"Baik noona" dan wajah Jungkook kembali memerah karena malu.

.

. 

Jungkook mengitari hampir seluruh kampus. Langkahnya terhenti di taman, kakinya bergetar sudah tidak sanggup berjalan. Mengingat betapa luas universitas nya. Ia terduduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Ia memejamkan matanya sampai seseorang menempelkan minuman dingin di pipinya.

"Minuman isotonik, aku tahu kau dehidrasi karena mencariku kan?" Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Ia melepas headphone nya dan meletakkannya di lehernya.

"kau tahu kalau aku mencarimu tapi kau justru mengacuhkanku saja hyung?! Kau bersembunyi eh?!" ucapan Jungkook akan terus berlanjut jika Taehyung tidak segera menyumpal mulutnya dengan kripik kentang yang ia beli di kantin.

"Cerewet" ucap Taehyung.

"Hyuungg~~ Kau kenapa sih seminggu ini? Sms ku tidak dibalas, teleponku di diamkan saja. Apa aku harus menguntitmu?"

"kau seperti gadis pms tau? Aku hanya sedang banyak tugas. Lagipula juga biasanya kan ada Jimin. Kenapa sekarang jadi mencariku? Menagih hutang? Aku tidak hutang ya padamu"

Taehyung mencoba memasang lagi headphone nya, namun sayang ia kalah cepat dengan Jungkook. Jungkook langsung memeluk pemuda itu.

"Aku.. merindukanmu hyung bodoh! Kau tahu, kau itu menyebalkan, aneh, idiot, judes, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakanmu."

Taehyung terdiam sesaat. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Jungkook memeluknya!

"kenapa kau merindukanku?" tanya Taehyung akhirnya.

"karena... Jimin sedang sibuk dengan Yoongi sunbae. Aku tidak tahu siapa Yoongi sunbae itu tapi aku kan juga butuh perhatian hyung. Jimin sibuk, kau sibuk"

Oh, Taehyung terlalu kepedean. Tapi sepertinya Jungkook bohong sedikit, buktinya tadi ia menguntit Jungkook. Si Jimin bantet itu tidak sibuk kok, malah terlalu over pada Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku. Habis ini aku ada kelas, lebih baik kau pulang atau tunggu lah dikantin" Taehyung melepaskan pelukan Jungkook.

"aku juga ada kelas kok hyung. Aku duluan yaa! Nanti pulang bersama ya hyung? Byee~" Jungkook melambaikan tangannya pada Taehyung.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dari kejauhan. Ia menghela napas kecil, lalu menenggak cola dingin yang ada di tangannya. Jimin mendekati Yoongi dan duduk di hadapan pemuda itu.

"sedang apa sunbae?" tanya Jimin.

"tak ada. Kau? Tidak latihan?"

"Ng? Tidak. Oh ya sunbae, Jungkook tidak marah padaku" Jimin tersenyum.

"Oh ya? Bagus lah. Kau sih pakai bohong segala. Dia kan anak polos, aku sempat melihat wajahnya yang kabur dari toko bunga itu. Dia terlihat lucu" Yoongi memegangi pipinya sendiri.

"Kau menyukai nya sunbae? Jangan lho, dia milikku sunbae. Hehe. Oh, sunbae aku rasa aku harus ke kamar mandi" Jimin segera berdiri dari duduknya, menahan dirinya agar tidak buang air kecil sembarangan.

"sana pergi. Aku ada urusan setelah ini" Jimin pun mengangguk cepat dan berlari ke toilet.

Setelah memastikan Jimin pergi, Yoongi segera menghubungi Taehyung, "kau dimana? Aku harus menemuimu sekarang".

.

Taehyung mematikan smartphone nya dan segera menemui Yoongi. Beruntung sekali jam kali ini sang dosen tercinta tidak masuk. Taehyung menunggu Yoongi di perpustakaan. Karena perpustakaan universitasnya memiliki ruangan sendiri-sendiri. Ada ruang khusus jika kita ingin mengobrol.

"Yoongi hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Jimin menyukai Jungkook" singkat, padat, jelas, namun menyakiti Taehyung.

"hanya itu?" tanya Taehyung.

"tidak. Aku punya cara. Jungkook ingin menemui sahabat masa lalu nya kan? Kau harus jadi sahabat masa lalu nya. Tunjukkan bahwa kau sahabat yang dulu memang ia cari. Kau kan juga dari luar negeri, lagipula ia amnesia jadi tak apa kan?" Taehyung terlihat menimang usul Yoongi. Jika ia mengaku sebagai sahabat Jungkook, pasti Jungkook akan lebih lengket kan?

"hyung tapi.. tadi Jungkook menemuiku" ucap Taehyung kemudian. Ia terlihat bingung apa ia akan mengatakan hal ini.

"lalu?" tanya Yoongi tak sabar.

"Dia mencariku jika Jimin tidak ada. Aku hanya.. tidak yakin rencana yang kau bilang ini akan berhasil. Kau tahu eksistensi Jimin di hidup Jungkook sangat besar. Setidaknya aku butuh cara lain agar Jungkook lebih suka padaku" Taehyung menolak usulan Yoongi.

"Kenapa memangnya? Setidaknya cobalah dulu. Kalau Jungkook tidak menyukaimu, kau kan bisa mundur"

"Ini tidak semudah itu hyung. I can't tell you. I really want him so badly. I hope you'll understand it"

Taehyung menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Ia harus menjaga 'ini' sendiri. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kenapa ia ingin memiliki Jungkook. Atau semua rencana yang ia susun akan berantakan.

"kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu Taehyung. Jika memang nantinya Jungkook lebih memilih Jimin dibanding kau, itu wajar. Dia sahabat Jungkook, dia lebih lama bersama Jungkook. You have to know it"

"ya, aku tahu hyung. Tapi aku akan berusaha. Karena aku menyukainya" jawaban Taehyung terkesan ambigu di telinga Yoongi, namun anak itu hanya diam. Tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Ia akan membantu Taehyung, karena memang itu janji nya pada Taehyung. Dan Jimin tidak tahu itu.

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**  
 **.**

 **A/N** (please read) : Yoongi siapa Taehyung? Siapa sahabat Jungkook masa lalu? Rencana apa yang Taehyung pakai? Dan main pair udah saya tentuin. Kalian pasti tahu kok siapa main pair, but main pair ngga selalu banyak moment. Biar ngeblur juga ;v Oke, Chapter ini, saya udah mulai ngasih clue tentang siapa sahabat Jungkook di masa lalu, dan yang berambisi memiliki Jungkook. Bahkan clue nya terlalu jelas menurut saya -,- saya nggak akan lama-lama di ff ini karena utang ff saya juga masih banyak ;3 dan yang jelas saya ada project ff VKOOK setelah ff ini selesai. Genre nya nggak berat seperti sekarang yang penuh misteri /digebuk readers\ dan saya minta maaf kalau late update. Jujur saya takut kalian gasuka sama genre ini. Tapi mengingat antusiasme reader, saya kembali bersemangat.

It's time to jawab review/? :  
1\. **Han Sera** : well saya emang sengaja masalah bunga itu. Biar kalian bingung, hehe. Tapi ini udah ditentukan kok main pair nya. Tapi nggak saya kasih tahu siapa main pair nya.

2\. **PISANGCHAN** : jangan dibuang ke rawa-rawa doong, nanti ff nya discontinue loh. Ah aku kan baik, masa aku nge block kamu sih /'-'\ dan yaaa selamaat.. liat aja siapa yang jahat dan baik disini. Saran ku nih, jangan melihat orang dari cover nya. Itu hint nya biar bisa nebak

3\. **Kookie97** : yess #teamJKBottom wkwkwk

4\. **lvchubby** : coba diamati lagi '-'

5\. **Yeka** : bahasamu apalah apalah ini xDD ini misunderstanding kayaknya ya '-' sahabatnya jaman dulu sama yang jahat sekarang itu 1 orang loh say.

6\. **Jeonyoungjae** : makasiih yaaa *hiks terharu* ini udah dilanjut tapi ya gitu.. late update ;v

7\. **Albino's Deer** : hahaha, udah sadar diri sebagai reader mesum? Sama saya juga xD

8\. **Rpnya Jungkook** ; selera humorku juga receh kok. Bukan seribuan.. sengaja emang bikin baper dong. Biar readernya juga baper. Masa author nya doang yang baper. Btw jalan pikiranmu anti mainstream. Bisa jadi sahabat lamanya si Hoseok loh. Tapi kok dia minor cast ya. Hahaha

9\. **Peachpetals** : jimin sama aku dongs **  
**

Thanks to :  
 **peachpetals | Shanaxkim | lvchubby | fatikanabila01 | Albino's Deer | jeonyoungjae | Yuljeon | PISANGCHAN | 9094 | Cloverssi | Fox Stuff | Kookies | milapriscella | Han Eun Kyo | Rikuu05 | nuruladi07 | Vernoona | Seulbearie | jikookies | Guest**

dan semua readers yang nge follow, favorites, ataupun mereview, bahkan silent readers. Cobalah memberikan jejak tangan/? Berupa review. Karena itu sangat berharga dibanding hanya follow atau fav ;DD


	5. Chapter 5 - Wrong Identity

Chapter 3 – Wrong Identity

. 

PS : WARNING! BLOOD CONTENT! PSYCHOPATH CONTENT 

* * *

OPEN YOUR EYES AND YOU'LL FIND THE TRUTH

* * *

Jimin mengusap peluh keringat yang mengalir di dahi nya. Ia melihat jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, Jimin pun bersiap pulang. Ia memasukkan jaket juga botol minumannya ke dalam tas lalu pulang dari tempat latihan gym nya. Sebelumnya dia mendapat pesan dari seseorang. Seseorang yang Jimin akrab. Isi pesan itu, 'datanglah ke klub jam 9 nanti. Aku akan membuatkan pesananmu'.

sesuai perjanjian, Jimin datang ke klub malam jam 9. Ia memakai pakaian yang casual, kemeja yang digulung keatas, celana jins dan brand parfum terkenal. Ia memakirkan mobilnya dan memberi tip pada sang petugas. Suasana klub dengan hingar - bingar bau alkohol, dan pakaian berbahan minim disana-sini. Jimin menaiki tangga ke lantai atas. Ia melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat seseorang yang tadi memberinya pesan.

"Jimin-ah! Kau datang juga" jawab pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja Namjoon hyung, bagaimana?" tanya Jimin. Namjoon segera mengangguk dan menyuruh Jimin duduk di kursi nomor 2 dari pojok kamar sementara Namjoon menyiapkan berbagai peralatan untuk men-tattoo Jimin. Diantaranya mesin tattoo, jarum, green soap, petroleum, ink cup, tinta, plastik pembungkus, dan sarung tangan.

Namjoon adalah pekerja freelance di klub. Keahliannya mendesain dan tattoo membuatnya bekerja sampingan di klub selain bekerja di perusahaan.

"kau mau tattoo temporary atau permanen?" tanya Namjoon. Ia mencuci tangannya lalu memakai sarung tangan.

"Permanen" jawab Jimin singkat.

"Are you seriously kidding me? Bagaimana dengan sekolah dan orangtuamu?" Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar pernyataan Namjoon, "baiklah temporary"

"kau mau dibuat tattoo apa? Dimana?"

"Je Ne Regrette Ren di pergelangan tangan kiri dan pain is pleasure di pergelangan tangan kanan ku."

"wow, kau sadis juga" jawab Namjoon.

"You know me so well hyung"

Namjoon sibuk dengan tattoo nya sementara Jimin hanya menatap dengan pandangan kosong.

"hyung, menurutmu salah tidak kalau aku begitu menginginkan seseorang bersamaku?"

"kalau kau sudah suka dengan seseorang, jangan pernah biarkan dia pergi. Do your best, dulu aku terlalu bodoh untuk melepaskan seseorang. Entahlah sekarang dia dimana"

"jangan pernah melepaskannya?" gumam Jimin.

.

.

Taehyung mendengus, keasyikannya membaca novel pembunuhan harus terganggu karena Yoongi yang terus mondar-mandir mengganggu ketenangannya. Ia menyesal memilih membaca di ruang televisi kalau begini, harusnya dia memilih mengurung di kamar.

"kau sedang apa sih hyung?" tanya Taehyung agak sensitif.

"menurutmu? Dasar bocah tengik, katamu kau akan memikirkan cara untuk membuat Jungkook suka padamu. Tapi apa? Kau seperti bocah idiot yang menghabiskan waktu dengan buku keramat itu"

"oh ayolah. I have my own way. Do your own business" Taehyung berujar malas.

"Fine, aku pulang. Bye" Taehyung hanya mengamati kepulangan Yoongi. Sepeninggal Yoongi, Taehyung menghela napasnya.

"aku bahkan tak tau harus mulai darimana" ujar Taehyung. Ia menutup novel nya dan berlari ke kamar. Ia membuka buku dengan sampul biru. Ia terdiam sesaat, lalu membaca beberapa bait kata.

 **WHILE THE MARK OF MATURE MAN IS THAT HE WANTS TO DIE NO BUT LIVE HUMBLY FOR ONE**

Taehyung terdiam. Ia mengambil cutter di laci meja nakasnya, lalu menekkannya ke ujung jari telunjuk kirinya. Setetes darah menetes, lalu setetes lagi. Taehyung hanya diam mengamati bagaimana darah tersebut menggumpal. Ia menyesap darah itu. Ia teringat kepada Jungkook, anak itu benci darah. Ya, Taehyung segera mengambil kotak P3K lalu mengambil plester.

Taehyung mengganti pakaian santai nya dengan baju tanpa lengan dan cardigan. Ia mengambil kunci motor sport lalu menuju ke sebuah tempat. Tempat di pinggiran Seoul ini berisi tempat judi, dan gulat. Entah kenapa Taehyung ingin memukuli orang sekarang. Ia mendaftar kepada petugas lalu melepas bajunya, ia bertelanjang dada.

Lawan Taehyung adalah Soo Jisub. Badannya kekar, dan lebih tinggi beberapa cm dari Taehyung. Jisub mengeluarkan smirk nya, terdengar riuh dari para penonton yang mendukung Jisub. Jisub tanpa babibu langsung menyerang Taehyung, ia memukul rahang bawah Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung terhuyung.

tak mau kalah, Taehyung segera maju dan memukul dada kiri dan perut Jisub bergantian, namun itu hanya percuma karena Jisub tak merasa kesakitan sama sekali. Balasannya, Jisub memukulkan kepalanya ke perut Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung terpental ke belakang. Jisub langsung memberikan serangan telak. Ia memukul tulang hidung, pipi, rahang Taehyung secara terus-menerus membuat Taehyung jatuh tengkurap namun Jisub tak ambil peduli. Ia sangat bengis pada siapapun.

Wajah Taehyung penuh lebam dan darah, ia berusaha bangkit sementara Jisub sedang tersenyum sombong ke penonton. Ia berusaha menyeimbangkan kesadarannya. Matanya melirik ke sapu tangan di dekatnya. Ia pun menarik napasnya perlahan, sekilas ingatannya pada Jungkook yang selalu menempel ke Jimin membuatnya geram. Matanya menggelap emosi.

'alihkan perhatiannya, pukul diafragma kemungkinan mengalami dada sesak. Dengungkan kepala, kemungkinan sembuh 3 minggu. Buat serangan ke tulang hidung, pipi, dan bibir. Kemungkinan patah dan perlu jahitan pada bagian genital. Pukul perut dan rahang bawah, kemungkinan patah. Sikut lengannya, ketika ia jatuh buat serangan ke punggungnya. Sembuh tiga bulan, sembuh total secara psikolog lima bulan.'

Taehyung mengambil sapu tangan lalu mengusap bibirnya yang terluka, "wait a minute" ucapnya.

Saat Jisub mengernyitkan dahinya, Taehyung langsung melemparkan sapu tangan itu ke Jisub membuat pandangan Jisub jadi tidak fokus. Taehyung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memukul diafragma Jisub, memutar tubuhnya dan mendengungkan telinga Jisub. Saat Jisub oleng, ia memukul brutal ke wajah Jisub, dan menyikut lengannya. Seketika Jisub pingsan dengan wajah bonyok.

semua penonton terdiam menyaksikan pergulatan itu, Taehyung segera mendekati sang petugas dan mengambil beberapa lembar won dan mengambil bir yang tersedia, menenggaknya lalu meletakkannya di meja bar.

.

.

Jimin berangkat dengan style berbeda, rambutnya ia ubah menjadi warna merah, jangan lupakan tattoo nya itu, dan headphone yang terpasang indah di lehernya. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia belum menghubungi Jungkook, segera Jimin membuka smartphone nya dan memberi pesan singkat pada Jungkook untuk diajak bertemu.

"Wow, kau tampil beda hyungie" ucap Jungkook setengah tak percaya melihat penampilan Jimin.

"tentu dong. Bagaimana menurutmu Jungkookie? Bagus tidak?" Jimin menatap penuh harap pada Jungkook dan Jungkook memberikan kedua ibu jarinya sebagai tanda bahwa ia setuju.

"mau makan ice cream?" tanya Jimin kemudian, membuat mata Jungkook berbinar.

"Pasti kau mengatakan hal itu karena aku sudah memujimu kan hyung? Eh tapi dimana?" Jungkook menatap dengan wajah berbinar dan anggukan lucu.

"ahaha kau tahu sekali tentangku. Well itu benar, dan oh iya letaknya belakang universitas. Aku dengar ada ice cream shop baru disana. Aku penasaran jadi sekalian saja aku mengajakmu" Jimin merangkul pundak Jungkook dan mengajak anak itu membeli ice cream.

setelah Jimin membelikannya ice cream, Jungkook mengajaknya untuk duduk di Sungai Han. Memasuki masa musim dingin ternyata benar-benar membuat tubuh Jungkook seperti es batu.

"kau kedinginan? Mau pulang saja?" tanya Jimin khawatir. Namun Jungkook menolak.

"Hyung, aku mau curhat" ujar Jungkook sembari mengusap kedua telapak tangannya.

"aku menyukai seseorang ..." Jungkook menatap Sungai Han sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "- kemarin aku bingung dengan sikapnya. Kau tahu lah hyung. Dia juga tidak menghubungiku. Dia seperti menjauhiku, aku tidak tahu kenapa tap-"

"siapa? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Jimin.

"Taehyung"

"k-kau... suka dengannya?"

"aku rasa"

"oh ayolah, kau kan milikku Jungkookie" Jimin memeluk Jungkook dari samping dan mendesal-desalkan kepalanya ke leher Jungkook.

"hahaha ampun hyung hmmpftt hahaha... iya aku milikmu kok" ucap Jungkook tak sanggup menahan geli atas perlakuan Jimin.

.

.

malam itu Jungkook hanya bisa melamun di kasurnya sambil memeluk guling kesayangannya. Ia menaikkan selimutnya sebatas leher. Matanya menerawang, memikirkan betapa aneh sikap Taehyung kemarin. Apalagi setelah Jungkook mengatakan bahwa ia sangat lengket ke Jimin. Jungkook bukannya tidak peka cuma ya bagaimana lagi ya. Dia kan memang seperti itu adanya.

"kenapa aku harus memikirkan hyung idiot itu? Haaahh, aku tak mungkin menyukainya. Aku sudah nyaman dengan Jimin hyung" gumam Jungkook.

Ia segera mengambil smartphone nya di meja nakas, membuka galeri dan melihat salah satu foto Taehyung dan Jimin bersama. Jungkook yang ambil foto itu. Ia mengamati wajah Taehyung dan Jimin secara bergantian.

"masa aku suka dengan dua-duanya?" lalu tiba-tiba Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. Bingung dengan ucapannya sendiri. Lagipula sekarang Jungkook sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan sahabat masa lalunya. Baginya siapapun sahabatnya itu, ia tidak akan marah.

.

.

Sial, hari ini Taehyung kena sial. Gara-gara wajah lebamnya itu dia kena omel Dosen Kim. Tambahan pula ia tertidur di kelas saat pelajaran Dosen Kim, padahal Dosen Kim adalah salah satu dari sederet dosen killer yang mengajar Taehyung.

Ia hanya bisa terdiam ketika dosen itu bercerita panjang lebar menasehatinya. Dan berakhir dengan memberikan essay 5 halaman kertas folio yang harus dikumpulkan dalam dua hari. Menyebalkan.

Taehyung segera menuju kantin untuk menyegarkan pikiran sekaligus dahaga nya. Ia memilih cola dengan tteokbeokki. Bagi Taehyung, apapun makanannya, minumannya tetap cola.

Tanpa ia sadari, Jungkook yang duduk tepat dibelakang Taehyung segera mengampiri Taehyung.

"Hai tae-hyung tampan" sapa Jungkook. Ia segera mengambil sumpit dari tangan Taehyung dan memakan tteokbeokki nya.

"ini enak- Oh Ya Tuhan, wajahmu kenapa hyung? Tanganmu? Kau habis berkelahi?" Jungkook menunjuk telunjuk Taehyung, dan wajahnya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir dan itu merupakan ekspresi menyenangkan yang Taehyung suka.

"tidak apa. Ya ampun ini sudah baikan sayangku Kookie. Sudahlah aku lapar, kau mau lagi?" tanya Taehyung menawarkan Jungkook tteokbeokki nya.

"tidak" Jungkook mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan. Tak mau melihat Taehyung. Melihat Taehyung sama saja membunuhnya perlahan. Apalagi dengan denyut jantungnya yang bergerak cepat.

"kau kenapa sih? Tumben cuek, biasanya menempeliku terus" ucap Taehyung.

"benarkah? Aku rasa tidak"

"memang tidak. Yang kau tempeli kan Jimin"

Jungkook terdiam memikirkan ucapan Taehyung. Benar juga sih, ia selalu mencari Jimin kemana-mana, menempeli anak itu kemana-mana.

'dia kan sahabatku hyung"

"jadi aku bukan sahabatmu? Oh I see"

"bukan bukan. Bukan sama sekali. Kau, emm bagaimana ya aku bilangnya? Entahlah. Sahabat juga"

"kalau tidak ikhlas mending tidak usah" Taehyung menenggak cola nya. Lalu bersiap meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Yak hyung! Ish"

.

.

Taehyung membereskan bukunya yang bertebaran di meja. Memasukkannya asal ke tas dan berlari ke parkiran, hari sudah gelap. Sial sekali Jung Hoseok itu. Ia sudah berbaik hati akan melakukan wawancara lagi dengannya tapi lelaki itu menolaknya. Katanya ada kencan dengan kekasihnya. Huh balas dendam tempo hari?

Jadilah Taehyung yang mengumpat seharian. Ia pasti sendirian atau mungkin masih ada beberapa orang yang tak ia kenal. Saat sampai di parkiran, untungnya ia melihat motor Jimin yang masih terparkir di sebelahnya.

"Jimin belum pulang?" gumamnya. Kemudian ia melihat bayangan pemuda yang jalan ke arah parkiran. Dari posturnya, itu seperti Jimin.

"Hai Jimin" sapa Taehyung.

"Hai. Kau baru pulang?" Jimin meletakkan sepatu nya ke jok motor. Lalu memakai helm nya. Taehyung mengamati dengan cermat gerak-gerik Jimin.

'Je Ne Regrette Ren? Pain is pleasure' batin Taehyung.

"kau pakai tattoo?" Tanya Taehyung, ia segera memakai helm nya dan menaiki motornya.

"begitulah. Aku duluan Taehyung-ah, bye"

"he is freaking out" gumam Taehyung sebelum menyalakan gas motor nya dan meninggalkan halaman parkiran kampus.

Taehyung mendapat pesan bahwa Yoongi menemukan informasi penting. Dengan segera, Taehyung bergerak ke rumah sepupu nya.

"Informasi apa yang kau tahu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Oh, hai Taehyung. Mau makan dulu?"

"aku harus segera pulang Yoongi hyung. Jadi apa?"

"Jimin sahabat Jungkook dulu" jawab Yoongi santai.

"Aku tahu" ujar Taehyung malas.

"Bukan, maksudku sahabat Jungkook di masa lalu"

Mata Taehyung membulat.. ia melempar tasnya dan duduk di hadapan Yoongi.

"sahabat... sahabat yang Jungkook cari?" dengan pasti Yoongi mengangguk.

'kau tahu darimana hyung?" tanya Taehyung.

"aku kerumah Jimin karena ada tugas essay kelompok. Aku melihat banyak barang-barang disana, ada figura Jimin juga dengan anak yang mirip dengan Jungkook. Sayangnya aku tak ke kamarnya. Dan yaa, Jimin cerita bahwa dia sahabat Jungkook. Waktu Jungkook kecelakaan, Jimin sebenarnya ingin menjenguk. Namun ia sendiri ada masalah dengan keluarganya, ia harus keluar negeri. Jadi ia hanya memberitahu Jungkook melalui pesan bahwa ia harus study ke luar negeri"

"Fucking shit. Jadi aku tak bisa berpura-pura menjadi sahabat Jungkook masa lalu? Jimin bisa saja sudah cerita semuanya pada Jungkook"

"aku rasa belum. Lagipula kalau aku lihat, Jungkook sudah tidak terlalu memedulikan sahabatnya yang hilang itu. Mungkin ia sudah menyerah"

"hyung aku bingung. Aku harap kau tahu. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Terima kasih informasi nya, kau sepupuku yang terbaik" Taehyung bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil tas nya.

.

.

Yoongi menatap jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan ia masih di studio berlatih akting juga rapp nya. Sejenak Yoongi memejamkan matanya, ia ketiduran.

Yoongi merasakan ada langkah seseorang di studio itu, atau mungkin dia hanya bermimpi? Ia segera tersadar dan hanya melihat kegelapan disana-sini. Seseorang telah mematikan saklar studio nya. Dammit!

"Yoongi berusaha mencari smartphone nya dan menyalakan flash. Begitu flash menyala, ia melihat seseorang secara samar sebelum orang itu memukul Yoongi sampai pingsan.

Orang itu menyeret tubuh Yoongi dan membawanya masuk ke mobil, lalu menancapkan gas meninggalkan kota Seoul.

Yoongi merasakan denyut kepalanya yang memusingkan begitu ia mencoba membuka matanya. Sinar yang terlalu terang seolah menyengat kepalanya. Begitu juga ia merasakan darah yang menggumpal di kepalanya.

"ahh" erang Yoongi. Badannya sakit semua, ikatan tali di tubuhnya benar-benar keras dan membuatnya ikut sulit bernapas.

"ada yang sadar ya. Bagaimana tidur nyenyakmu?" tanya orang itu.

"kau siapa bajingan?!" Yoongi berusaha membuka ikatan itu dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya namun itu semua percuma.

"kau akan kesakitan jika seperti itu. Mau aku lepaskan hm?"

"lepaskan aku sialan bodoh!"

"aku akan melepaskanmu tapi dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Bagaimana? Apa kau suka?"

"you fucking bastard. Go to hell shit!" umpat Yoongi. Orang itu tertawa puas. Ia memakai sarung tangan dan mengambil pisau bedah dari lemari nya.

"hei perkenalkan, dia adalah peliharaanku" orang itu menyeringai mendekati Yoongi. Ia langsung merobek baju yang dikenakan Yoongi.

"menurutmu apa yang akan aku lakukan?" sial, orang itu menggunakan topeng. Suaranya pun disamarkan, Yoongi tidak tahu siapa dia.

"just let me go. Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu"

"aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan"

.

,

Taehyung mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Kata orangtua Yoongi, sampai sekarang Yoongi belum pulang. Taehyung juga tidak bisa melacak handphone Yoongi. Kemana sih dia? Apa dia terlalu sibuk latihan sampai lupa pulang?

Taehyung memutuskan untuk berangkat ke studio Yoongi, dan sialnya ia tak mendapati apapun disana. Hanya studio yang terang. Namun samar ia bisa mencium bau amis darah namun tak ada darah dimanapun. Taehyung segera mengusap lantai menggunakan telunjuknya, namun tak ada bekas darah.

"sialan. Yoongi hyung! Stop bermain denganku kau keparat!" Taehyung mencari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan namun nihil. Yoongi wasn't there.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk menelepon Yoongi karena beberapa hari ini Yoongi sering pergi bersama Jimin, "yeoboseyo?"

Suara Jimin yang khas orang bangun tidur membuat Taehyung ragu kalau Yoongi bersamanya.

"apa Yoongi bersamamu?" tanya Taehyung.

" _Yoongi? Yoongi sunbae maksudmu? Kau kenal dengannya?"_ tanya Jimin tak percaya.

"ya begitulah. Aku serius, aku sedang mencari nya dan dia entah hilang kemana"

 _"kau siapanya Yoongi sunbae? Aku tak pernah melihatnya bersamamu"_

"Aku sepupunya DAN SIALAN BISAKAH KAU MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU?!" teriak Taehyung tak sabar.

 _"Sorry man, aku masih tidur. Hell, ini sudah jam setengah sebelas malam. Mana mungkin Yoongi sunbae di rumahku?!"_

Taehyung segera mematikan teleponnya sepihak. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dimana Yoongi? Kala sampai anak itu ditemukan, Taehyung bersumpah akan menampar wajahnya.

.

.

"arghh you s-stop itu. Ini sakit" Yoongi menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit saat orang itu tengah berusaha menguliti kaki kiri nya.

"bukankah ini nikmat? Mungkin kulitmu bisa kujadikan bahan tas? Wkwk" ucapnya sadis.

"ARGHHH...! Are you crazy?! Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu!" Yoongi menengadahkan wajahnya penuh kesakitan.

"Oh ya? Aku rasa seseorang yang dekat denganmu mengenalku"

"T-taehyung? Hah hah hahh.. hanya- hh bunuh saja aku sialan- hhh hh"

"Taehyung? Siapa Taehyung? Ini takkan menyenangkan jika kau langsung mati sayang"

Orang itu menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar lalu menyalakan musik. Musik klasik yang entah kenapa untuk sekarang terdengar menyeramkan.

"Uhh lihatlah, kulitnya kurang sedikit lagi terlepas? Apa harus aku lepas sekarang?" orang itu mengambil kapak dan langsung diarahkan ke kaki Yoongi.

"ARGHHTT!" 

* * *

****

**TO BE CONTINUE  
**

.

. 

**A/N** : **Beberapa scene diadaptasi dari beberap film dan cerita. Bukan bermaksud plagiat kok.** Chapter ini mulai ekstrim ya, awalnya Nue mau buat alurnya lebih lambat lagi Cuma takutnya kalian bosan kalau nggak muncul-muncul konfliknya. Siapa yang kira-kira bunuh Yoongi? Motifnya apa? Maaf banget kalau disini minor Jungkook ya, karena main cast mau diistirahatkan buat kegiatan lebih ekstrim lagi. Ehehe. Bagi yang ga suka genre _Psychopath_ disarankan jangan membaca aja -,-" dan maaf lagi karena Nue gabisa buat tokohnya jadi psychopath yang ekstrim dan cenderung gagal ya? Ya sudahlah. **At least but not last, R &R sayang?**

 **BALAS REVIEW  
**

 **Kookie97 :** masaff nya bisa bikin baper? Ga ada niatan lho :v iya ini sudah dilanjut yaa^^ thanks for reading

 **Guest** : bingung sama pair? Sengaja nggak saya tunjukkin, tapi kayaknya udah ketahuan main pair nya siapa kok. Pinginnya sih bikin YoongixKumamon Cuma gimana ya XDD ini bukan JungkookxYoongi laah sayang '-' kebanyakan pair bagi scene nya susah. Lah emang miring? Baik-baik aja kok waktu Nue lihat '-'

 **Menantu Chanbaek** : emang Nue buat kayak keadaan asli di lapangan kok/? Jimin kan sukanya di notice Jungkook mele hmm.. kalo Nue juga Vkook hard shipper, eh salah Nue mah #TeamJKBottom

 **cookiesnyamphi** : Cobalah dicermati, kayak MV Run kan juga banyak hal terselubung yang harus cermat liatnya '-'

 **Prasetyo Hestina** : pair nya Vkook, Jikook sayang nggak ada Taegi. Bukan otp nya sih.. dan yaa selamat kau bisa menebak nak ehehe. Ketahuan ya hint nya kalau Jimin sahabat Jungkook masa lalu?

 **Kookievita99** : Jimin sahabat masa lalu Jungkook, Yoongi sepupu Taehyung, main pair nya VKOOK, terus apalagi ya hmm... itu aja dulu lah ya. Nado saranghae Vita^^  
 **  
taehyungkece** : ayoloh udah ngaku nih sahabat masa lalu nya Jungkook siapa.

 **peachpetals** : nggak lah, terlalu sadis dong Nue kalau buat Jimin di php-in sama Yoongi T-T

 **El JungTae99** : gwenchana yang penting mau nyempetin diri buat ngereview daripada jadi silent reader. Udah kejawab dong siapa masa sahabatnya Jungkook. Kenapa Yoongi ngebet buat JK suka sama KTH karena KTH sepupunya. It's simple. Gamau buat terlalu complicated, yang ada Nue bingung sendiri lagi. Yoongi nggak suka Jimin kok.

 **Mellinda Jikook** : ntar ketahuan semuanya. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab/? Eh

 **Yeka** : udah dilanjut sayaaang

 **PISANGCHAN** : KAGETNYA WOLES AE MAS/? HAYO MAU NGODE SIAPA SIAPA. KAYAKNYA TERLALU GAMPANG YA HINT NYA

 **Han Sera** : jadi nak memang tebakanmu siapa? Kau membuatku confused muehehe

pegelnya x-x yang belum dibales bisa ripiu lagi kan di chapter ini biar dinotice Nue senpai XDD


	6. Chapter 6 - Who Is It?

Chapter 4 – Who Is It?

.

* * *

Karena Sebenarnya, ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang tidak kita ketahui secara pasti. Salah satunya adalah, Kepribadian Seseorang.

* * *

.

.

Sudah memasuki hari ketiga dan Taehyung masih belum mengetahui dimana keberadaan sepupunya. Smartphone Yoongi tidak bisa dihubungi, dan sialnya tak ada informasi yang bisa menunjukkan dimana Yoongi.

Taehyung sudah menghubungi polisi, dan hasilnya masih nihil. Ia kacau saat ini. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Yoongi yang memberitahunya bahwa Jimin adalah sahabat Jungkook? Tapi? Apa hubungannya? Yoongi hilang, dan ibu Yoongi pingsan karena shock berlebihan. Beliau sedang dirawat di rumah sakit.

Baik Jungkook maupun Jimin saling membantu Taehyung untuk mencari keberadaan Yoongi.

"Hyung, kau harus makan" ucap Jungkook lirih. Ia merasa sedih melihat keadaan Taehyung yang sangat kacau. Taehyung sungguh jauh dari kata baik-baik saja, bahkan pemandangan di apartemen ini tak akan lebih baik jika Jungkook tidak datang. Jungkook yakin, Taehyung pasti beranggapan bahwa ia adalah penyebab hilangnya Yoongi.

"K-kau tahu Jungkookie? A-aku merasa sangat bersalah. Pada diriku sendiri, pada orangtua Yoongi. Anak mereka hilang setelah pulang dari apartement ku" Tatapan Taehyung begitu miris, membuat Jungkook ikut bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dialami sahabat sekaligus orang yang diam-diam ia sukai ini.

"Aku pernah berbicara sedikit dengan Yoongi sunbae. Sedikit banyak aku tahu tentangnya, dan aku tahu kau begitu kehilangan Yoongi sunbae. Tapi hyung, ada aku disini. Bisakah hyung melihatku? Aku disini, disampingmu. Memberikan pundakku jika hyung lelah. Kita bisa menemukannya, aku yakin" ujar Jungkook sembari memegang pundak Taehyung erat, sedikit meremasnya. Menyalurkan keyakinannya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap mata Jungkook dalam, mencari letak kebohongan itu. Atau mungkin menilik apakah tatapan Jungkook bisa ia percayai? Taehyung menyukai Jungkook, amat sangat menyukai. Membuat Taehyung frustasi, kenapa masalah ini harus datang. Dengan senyum kecil, Taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat. Berbagi kesedihannya.

"Mungkin yang orang tahu tentangku, aku terlalu dingin. Tapi kenapa aku selalu menunjukkan sifat asliku padamu Kook?" Taehyung meneteskan airmata nya dalam diam. Kenyataannya, ia bukan pria tegar.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, memegang rahang Jungkook. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook. Bibirnya bergetar, ia menjilat permukaan bibir Jungkook bagian atas dan bawah. Mengulum bibir yang Taehyung sendiri tak yakin bisa merasakannya.

Jungkook meremas pakaian yang dikenakan Taehyung, mencoba menikmati ciuman itu. Jungkook menutup matanya, membiarkan Taehyung mengeksplorasi bibirnya. Namun ketika Taehyung mencium lehernya, menjilat leher putih tersebut dan menandai leher Jungkook, Jungkook rasa ini melebihi batas.

Badan Jungkook menjauh dari Taehyung. Kepalanya menunduk, tak ingin menatap mata tajam itu yang selalu bisa membuatnya lengah.

"Maafkan aku Kookie, aku hanya sedang.. lupakan; maafkan aku" ucap Taehyung lirih.

"Aku tahu hyung" Jungkook memegang tangan Taehyung.

* * *

 **RUN! RUN! RUN!  
**

* * *

Jimin terduduk di meja belajarnya. Ia memegangi kepala nya yang sakit, ia mencoba mencari obat pereda nyeri di laci meja nya. Baik perasaan maupun pikirannya kacau. Dengan tergesa, ia mengobrak-abrik laci mejanya. Membuat semua barang-barang di lacinya jatuh berserakan di lantai.

Jimin limbung.

"A-argh sakit! Sial-akh dimana obatku?"

Begitu menemukan obat yang ia cari, ia langsung mengambil 2 bahkan 3 butir dan meminumnya. Ia terengah, dada nya sesak. Telinga nya terasa berdengung, Jimin sendiri tak mengetahui kenapa ia bisa seperti ini? Ia bahkan tak mendengar ketukan yang begitu kencang dari arah luar. Ibunya pasti mengkhawatirkannya.

"Jimin-ah! Buka pintu nya sayang. Kau tak apa?"

Jimin berusaha bangkit, ia menopang pada meja belajarnya, "aku tak apa. Hanya ceroboh eomma" Jimin berusaha menetralkan suara dan napasnya.

"Benarkah?" nada cemas terlontar dari mulut sang ibu. Jimin mengiyakan seadanya.

Ia mendudukkan diri di kasurnya, matanya agak berkunang. Ia rasa, ia butuh istirahat. Jimin menutup kelopak matanya perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Dan sepertinya, obat itu bekerja.

* * *

Taehyung mengumpulkan informasi-informasi mengenai Yoongi, dan Jimin tentu saja. Jika memang semua polisi di Korea Selatan bergerak lamban –entah termakan usia atau kurang tip- maka Taehyung sendiri yang akan mencari tahu.

Akhir-akhir ini Taehyung selalu mengamati tingkah Jimin dari kejauhan, namun anak itu tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan. Ia juga sering berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Juga Jungkook.

Tentu saja ia takkan menanyakan apa yang tadi mereka bicarakan. Hanya sekadar melihat. Walaupun sejak insiden ciuman itu, baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung selalu canggung jika bertatap muka satu sama lain.

Taehyung juga mencari log kontak telepon keluar maupun telepon masuk yang Yoongi lakukan pasca hilangnya sepupunya itu.

Taehyung memiliki beberapa analisa untuk saat ini, ya setidaknya ia sudah mendapatkan sedikit informasi. Seperti ayah Jimin yang meninggal karena sebuah pembunuhan, namun ia masih belum mengetahui motif pembunuhan itu karena minimnya informasi dari media massa. Walaupun awalnya ia fikir, ia tak membutuhkan informasi ini. Namun apa salahnya bukan?

Taehyung juga mengajak Jungkook dan Jimin makan siang bersama dikantin. Banyak pasang mata menatapnya iba, karena hilangnya Yoongi. Mereka kini sudah mengetahui bahwa Taehyung dan Yoongi adalah sepupu.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu Kookie?" tanya Taehyung. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Jimin.

"Baik. Tumben hyung, ada apa?" Jungkook yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Taehyung yang biasanya tak pernah ditanyakan itu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Oh ya, sahabat masa lalu mu itu-" Taehyung sengaja menjeda ucapannya. Namun ia hanya melihat Jimin yang tampaknya ikut penasaran dengan lanjutan dari ucapannya. Taehyung merasa ambigu, _apakah Jimin kaget? Atau penasaran biasa?_

"Kenapa Tae? Kau sudah tahu siapa sahabatnya Jungkook? Wah, aku penasaran sekali siapa sahabat Jungkook yang tega meninggalkannya" Jimin berujar dengan nada mendramatisir. Ekspresi nya yang justru terlihat menggelikan membuat Jungkook terbahak-bahak.

"Ya Tuhan Jimin hyung, liat wajahmu. Menggelikan sekali hahaha" Jungkook bahkan tanpa sadar menggebrak meja kantin karena tidak tahan melihat Jimin.

"Hahaha pendek, lihat wajahmu! Jelek sekali hahaha. Aku cuma bertanya apa anak ini sudah tahu" Taehyung menunjuk Jungkook dengan dagunya sembari tertawa.

 _'Ada apa ini? Kenapa Jimin bertingkah begitu? Apa informasi yang Yoongi berikan salah?_ 'Batin Taehyung

. 

**ooo000ooo**

. 

Taehyung mengantarkan Jungkook pulang dengan motor sport nya, karena hari yang sudah larut malam dan Jungkook yang tinggal sendirian tentunya.

"Jaga dirimu Kook" Taehyung turun dari motornya, kemudian menggenggam tangan Jungkook. Menatap Jungkook dengan serius. Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi Taehyung.

"Tentu saja hyungie"

"Aku serius Jungkook-ah, kadang sesuatu terjadi diluar perkiraan kita. Jaga kesehatanmu juga, besok aku kan menjemputmu" Taehyung mencium kening Jungkook dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku .. Mencintaimu" ujar Taehyung di telinga Jungkook, sedikit berbisik. Cukup membuat pipi Jungkook memerah.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu hyung" Jungkook memeluk Taehyung erat, menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu.

"Nah, tidurlah. Kau pasti mengantuk, Night My Cookies" Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook membuat Jungkook merengut sebal.

"Sana. Pulang. Taehyungie. Menyebalkan"

Taehyung terkekeh kemudian menaiki motornya, melambai kecil pada Jungkook dan menancapkan pedal gas motornya.

* * *

 _If I only had just one day  
I want to peacefully fall asleep  
Intoxicated with your sweet scent  
Your voice when you say my name  
I wanna be locked in you and swim in you  
I want to know you more.  
An explorer venturing throughyour deep forest of mystery_

* * *

Jimin membenahi kamar nya yang tampak berantakan. Sampah berserakan, barang-baarang berceceran. Ia juga mengambil beberapa pakaian dari lemarinya yang tidak akan ia gunakan. Meletakkannya dalam kardus.

Jimin membuka kamar gudang yang gelap, menyalakan lampu gudang dan meletakkan kardus tersebut di pojok ruangan. Iseng, ia melihat-lihat kardus yang terdapat dalam gudang. Debu-debu yang berada di gudang cukup membuat pernapasannya terganggu. Namun, ada satu kardus yang cukup menarik perhatiannya.

entah kenapa, Jimin ingin mengambil kardus tersebut. Ia pun membuka kardus itu.

Hanya kardus biasa memang, namun terbungkus rapi yang justru membuat siapapun ia melihat isinya. Dan well, hanya beberapa dokumen perusahaan. Dan koran yang memberitakan kejadian yang membuatnya membeku.

.

 **\- TBC-**

.

.  
 **  
**Ini semakin ga jelas, dan membingungkan? aneh? membosankan? nanti bisa Nue hapus kok ;( kelamaan diabaikan jadi bingung sendiri. dan ini cuma versi pendeknya. versi full nanti ya xD cuma biar pada nggak kepo doang. wkwk. review dibalas kalau chapter ini full rilis^^

 **AT LEAST, BUT NOT LAST, REVIEW? WKWKWK^^**


End file.
